Run Before You're Dead
by ClareBelle23
Summary: The Glee Project Characters :  Cameron's walking along in the snow at night, who helps him?  The Glee Project kids have replaced the original Glee Club. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Cameron Mitchell clutched his backpack tightly, feeling the pain spread through his pearly white knuckles. Snow feel lightly on the ground, falling on him as he walked slowly but with determination through the thick white blockade. There were lights on in some houses, but most things were off. The warmth seemed so far away, so unobtainable and so perfect. Cameron shivered in his thin shirt and skinny jeans, regretting the choice immediately.

"_Get out!" The sound of glass smashing and plates crashing, the sound of anger of disappointment. _Cameron shuddered, the images and sounds filling his head, bringing tears to his eyes once again. He brought his spare hand to the crucifix, which proudly hung from his neck. With a tug, he broke the chain and clutched it tightly in his hand.

"Dear God" he sobbed, "I can't do this"

He sunk to the floor, leaning against a building. His breath shallow and racking his rib cage was panicked and harsh. The crucifix felt as if it was burning his hand, the searing pain spreading. He dropped his other hand, letting the battered backpack drop into the snow. Even though the white, frozen water was sinking through his jeans, he couldn't bring himself to stand. His knee's felt weak, he felt weaker than he ever had.

Opening his backpack, he pulled out his cellphone with shaking hands. Slowly he dialed the number, he had burned into his memory. Ignoring the missed calls on his phone, ignoring them all. He brought the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing.

"Hey" The voice greeted him, it was soft and smooth and perfect. A flood of relief spread through Cameron, warming him from the tips of his toes to his fingertips. Cameron couldn't bring himself to speak, but instead allowed the tears to flow. He couldn't fathom how pathetic he looked, sitting in the snow and sobbing on the phone.

"Cameron?" The voice breathed, "Is that you?"

"Yes" Cameron sobbed, clutching the phone like it was a lifeline.

"Where are you?" The voice demanded, panic and concern filling the voice, replacing the curiosity.

Cameron looked around, scanning for any familiar landscapes.

"I'm near the park," He sobbed, his voice broken.

"Don't move" The voice begged.

"Don't go" Cameron sobbed, clutching the phone even tighter.

"I have to come get you," The voice informed him, sounding light and kind., "I'll be there soon"

Cameron placed his phone back into his backpack, gulping down air in big and greedy gasps. His legs were shaking; his whole body was shivering with the cold, with the pain. His heart was breaking and the tears were stinging his face, along with the pathetic cold air. Many cars drove by, ignoring the broken boy sitting by the building. Cameron didn't care, he just waiting. Slowly he curled himself up into a ball, almost like a shell.

"_Stay Away! Don't you dare come back here!". _Cameron cringed, as the memory stung him. Suddenly he was being pulled into the memory, the painful memory. He unwillingly closed his eyes, to see the horror and destruction in front of him.

_Paper, clothes and electoronic devices torn apart and littering the floor, Cameron's eyes scanned over the mess. Horror filled him as he rushed to his bedside table, the draws had been ripped from the table. He looked around for them, his eyes latching onto what he had been searching for. No. _

"Cameron" A soft voice rushed over his skin, an even softer hand resting on his shoulder. Cameron opened his eyes, to see bright blue ones looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian was having trouble keeping his eyes on the road, as Cameron curled up in the passenger seat. The sobs echoed around the confined state, as Cameron stared helplessly out the window. It was almost like he didn't know he was crying, Damian bit his lip. He kept on hand on the steering wheel and extended his free arm towards Cameron. Cameron shuffled closer, leaning in on Damian.

There were so many questions flying through Damian's head but he couldn't ask them, he was scared he'd hurt his friend more. They drove silently to Damian's house, Damian's arm never leaving Cameron's frame. When he pulled up along the curb, he turned the car off and angled himself slightly so he could speak to Cameron.

The blonde boy had stopped sobbing now, but was clinging on to his best friend for dear life.

"It's okay" Damian soothed him, rubbing his shoulder with his all too comforting hands. Cameron stared at Damian, his eyes puffy and red.

"We should go inside" Damian told him, his voice low as if he was talking to a frightened animal. Cameron shook his head adamantly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why not?" Damian smiled.

"Don't go" Cameron whispered, "Just don't"

Damian slowly detached himself from Cameron and climbed out of the car, Cameron watched him go with wide eyes. The shaking began again, the pain coursed through him. The door opened, hitting Cameron with the icy winds and causing him to shrink away. Damian put a hand on Cameron's arm, tugging him gently. Cameron climbed out, staring up at Damian's house.

He had always loved going there, how safe he felt and how it was just like a second home, a better home. Damian led him to the front door, clutching Cameron's bag. Each step was filled with pain, each movement caked with agony; but when Cameron struggled into the living room he felt lighter. Damian sat him down on the sofa and carefully knelt down in front of his best friend.

Carefully, he picked Cameron's clenched hand up and pried the boys long fingers away. Biting his lip in horror and disgust, he reached for some tissue's on the coffee table. Cameron peered down at his blood-coated hand, as Damian dragged the crucifix away. He dabbed gently at the cut, which wasn't large enough for stitches but large enough to bleed a hell of a lot.

"Does it hurt?" Damian asked softly, trying to look into Cameron's eyes. Cameron just shrugged, still analyzing the cut with mild interest.

"Cameron?" Damian asked firmly, "Does it?"

"I don't know" Cameron admitted.

Damian sighed and continued to dab the cut, while Cameron squirmed uncomfortably. Damian rolled all the bloodied tissues into a ball and threw them into the rubbish tin. He grabbed some bandages from the bathroom, wrapping Cameron's cut delicately.

The two boys stumbled up to Damian's room, Damian juggling a weeping Cameron and rather heavy backpack. Cameron sunk to the floor when he reached Damian's room, finally feeling that sense of safety he had been looking for. Damian chucked the bag on his bed and sat next to his friend, as Cameron looked into those blue eyes he was drowning. God dammit, he loved it.

Hesitantly Cameron crawled closer leaning against Damian's shoulder, sighing when his pounding head connected with the softness. Damian wrapped his arms around Cameron's waist, pulling his friend closer and smiling when he heard the content sigh escape Cameron's lips. They didn't talk, Cameron couldn't but he just needed this, to know that things would be okay.

The sung streamed in, jostling the fair-haired boy from his slumber. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes, stretching as a yawn passed his lips. He frowned down at the bed he was currently in and then his hand, which was wrapped in a bandage. Then he turned to see the boy sleeping next to him, his eyes wide open and smiling ruefully at the blonde boy.

"How are you?" Damian asked.

"Why am I in your bed?" Cameron blurted out, trying to piece together bits of last night, "And why am I injured?"

Damian chuckled at his friend's confusion, "You called me last night after, whatever happened, happened and, I came and picked you up"

Horror filled Cameron, lowering his head into his hands he asked, "Did I say anything stupid?"

Damian looked at him with a confused expression, but the glint in his eyes was evident.

"Last night you called me basically sobbing and now, you're worried about if you said something stupid?" Damian asked.

"Correct" Cameron sighed.

"Why don't we talk about what happened" Damian suggested, heaving himself into a sitting position.

"No" Cameron said firmly, raising his head.

Damian rolled his eyes, "Please Cameron, I'm worried"

Those four words cinched it for Cameron, the begging, the admittance of worrying feelings and his name all mixed together was too much. Cameron let out a sob, as Damian quickly pulled him closer. Cameron hated feeling like such a girl, but he didn't bother to pull away or ague as Damian held him close, just letting him sob.

Damian jumped down the stairs, nearly crashing into his mother. She stood at the foot of the stairs, smiling at her only son.

"What?" Damian asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. His mother gave a small inclination of her head and then pointed the wooden spoon she had clasped in her hand, up towards the stairs.

"I'm sorry, he needs to stay here" Damian sighed, "I didn't want to wake you up early to explain, something's happened and he's not ready to tell me yet. Please Mum, can he stay?"

His mother gave a hearty laugh, "I know you too well, Damian McGinty. You always want to help those in need"

Damain smiled, shrugging his shoulders. His mother shoved a bowl into his hands, "Now, make sure he eats that"

Damian raised his nose at the vile smelling liquid, "The key is, tell him to close his eyes and eat"

"Okay Mum" Damain smiled, talking the stairs two at a time. He watched the bowl carefully, each step measured. He pushed his door open, placing the warm bowl on his desk.

He sat on the edge of the bed, placing a gentle hand on Cameron's cocooned leg. With the touch, the blonde boy opened his eyes. Damain gave him a half-hearted smile, waiting until his best friend said anything.

"You should go to school" Cameron sighed, trying to scratch his nose with his bandaged hand.

Damain considered this for a moment, unwilling to leave his friend.

"Cameron, I-" Damian began, ready to argue.

"Go" Cameron, ordered him, tearing his eyes away and staring up at Damian's celling.

Damian heaved himself away from the bed and shuffled over to his window, pulling the curtain's back roughly. He heard a whimper escaped Cameron's lips, as he looked out at the white world. Damian went back to sit on the bed, closer to Cameron. The blonde boy struggled to sit up, eyes scrunching up in pain. His hand went instinctively to the area, which was, sending a fair amount of pain through his system.

Damian pulled Cameron's hand around from his middle and with a great deal of hesitation, pulled Cameron's shirt up slightly.

"God" he gasped, his eyes noticing the dark spots covering Cameron's stomach. Cameron pushed his arm away, lowering his shirt and clutching it. Damian's eyes focused on the thin cuts along Cameron's upper arms, his mouth dropping open in shock, horror and guilt.

That wasn't all, there were burn marks too. They were thick, angry and red. Damian placed his hand alone some of the scars, as Cameron looked away from his friend.

"Do they hurt?" Damian asked.

"No" Cameron sighed, "Not anymore"

**This chapter is different, I had to repost it, I looked over it an was just not happy. Really unhappy. I felt like you all deserved more and an much better effort from me. Hope you agree xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron stared around Damian's bathroom, shuddering at the cold, which turned his blood to ice. His thin top was lying on the floor, as Damian dutifully dabbed the boy's bruises with a vile smelling liquid. Cameron tried not to scrunch, to make the other boy's job easier and sit up straight. Whenever his shoulders shrunk lower, Damian sent him a cool gaze. Cameron stretched up, hating how Damian's eyes hardened as they focused back on the bruises.

"Are you going to tell me how you got these?" Damian asked, dumping another set of tissues in the bin. Cameron shivered and bit his lip, nothing bothering to acknowledge Damian's question. Damian sighed and stretched behind Cameron, opening the cupboard. He pulled out some bandages, mentally reminding himself to write them on the shopping list.

He wrapped them around Cameron's waist, as Cameron slowly lifted his arms up. His eyes scrunched up in pain and he bit his tongue, to make sure he didn't voice his complaints.

"Almost done," Damian sighed, cutting the bandage and tightening it.

"It hurts" Cameron muttered. Damian smiled sympathetically and stretched Cameron's arm out. He studied the burns and the cuts, wondering how he could fix them.

"You can't" Cameron informed him, as if he had read the younger boy's thoughts.

"I disagree" Damian muttered, rubbing some more vile smelling liquid along the boys arms.

"I'm going to look like an Ompa Lumpa" Cameron sighed, there was no humor in his voice though it was just dead.

"You'll look fine" Damian smiled, "Like always"

Cameron bit his lip, "Does this change things?"

Damian paused, "No, of course not"

"You feel different?" Cameron asked.

Damian looked up at him, "No way in hell"

A smile broke across Cameron face, a little bit of relief spreading through the insanely tall boy.

Mrs. McGinty climbed the stairs slowly, attempting to balance two bowls of soup in her hands. She pressed her hip to her son's bedroom door and pushed it opened slightly. Cameron sat on the floor, staring out the window. His eyes snapped up towards Mrs. McGinty, a dead smile playing on her lips.

"Hello Cameron" She smiled, handing him a bowl.

"Thank you" He sighed, observing it like it was a foreign food. She placed Damian's on the desk and leaned against it, watching Cameron stare at it.

"You should eat it love" She sighed.

Cameron was shivering and wrapped in one of Damian's thickest jumpers, she had never seen the boy look so helpless and scared.

"Eat" She smiled again. Cameron hesitantly lifted the soup filled spoon to his lips, parting his dry lips to accept the warm substance. Damian exited his bedroom, pulling on his baggy jumper.

"Mum" Damian smiled, as she gestured towards the soup. He basically bounded over and scooped it up, bringing it to his own lips.

"I'll be downstairs if either of you need anything" Mrs. McGinty smiled kindly and exited the room, shutting the door quietly.  
>"Are you warm enough?" Damian asked, setting his empty bowl down on the desk. He padded barefoot over to Cameron and sat cross-legged next to the boy.<p>

"I'm fine" Cameron sighed, his lips barely moving as he responded. The boy in question stared down at his bowl, Damian knew full well that he wouldn't finish it without a bit of prodding.

"Eat" Damian pushed, carefully nudging the boy's lower arm.

"I can't" Cameron faltered.

"I'll force-feed you Cameron" Damian said firmly.

"You should be at school," Cameron muttered.

"Tomorrow," Damian waved his hand, "And you'll be coming"

Cameron didn't say anything, just stared out the window and placed the bowl on the floor. Damian made him feel lighter and better, but he still couldn't feel whole. He just felt plain empty, even surrounded by Damian's presence. Damian watched as Cameron elapsed into a deep thought, the most troubling look crossing the boys face.

He watched as Cameron's hand trailed absently up the thick jumper he was wearing, clutching where the scars where hidden. He scratched and looked down, biting his lip at the appearance of the jumper.

"Did you do it to yourself?" Damian asked, his voice low.

Cameron pursed his lips together and lowered his eyes, not bearing to see Damian's expression. He could imagine the disappointment and the sickening concern; it would just make things worse.

"I don't want to talk about it" Cameron's voice cracked.

"Did you do it to yourself?" Damian repeated.

"Not the bruises" Cameron admitted, "Not them, no"

He tried to push the tears back in, but they kept flowing. They poured down his face, as he slowly closed up. Pulling his long legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them protectively. Damian hugged Cameron close to his chest, as the boy sobbed. Pain echoing in his voice, making Cameron sound almost like an injured and very vulnerable animal. Slowly the tears stopped, but Damian didn't let go.

He felt safe, as he always did in Damian's presence. He felt stronger than he had in such a long time, without needing to do something unwise. Pain shot through his stomach, as the sobs had rocked the muscles that had been aching.

Damian noticed Cameron's leg stretch out, and his arms wrap protectively around his tender stomach. The angry bruises, were protesting loudly at their disturbance. He had never been in so much pain before, never had he ever been subjected to this much physical pain.

"You should see a doctor" Damian paused, "I'd go with you"

"Too many questions" Cameron replied, obviously completely dismissing the idea of seeing a doctor.

"But Cameron" Damian protested, receiving a stern look from Cameron.

"No" That was all he said, no but that one syllable carried such a great deal of weight that Damian could not process. Cameron's eyes softened up and he removed his hands from his waist and wrapped them around Damian. Just needing the hug.

"I can't believe" Damian whispered, "I didn't notice"

"No one did" Cameron shrugged, his voice so blasé. Damian tried not to gap in horror at his words, his simple indifference.

"But" Damian sighed, "I'm different"

"I'm a good liar" Cameron responded, "Don't feel guilty"

"Don't lie to me Cameron" Damian begged, "Never again"

"Never again" Cameron agreed, knowing he would regret his half-hearted promise.

They sat like that for the longest time, purely sitting there and being close. With ever moment that passed, Cameron felt the slightest bit better. Pain still absently throbbed through his stomach but nothing like before, this dull pain was one he could deal with. He had learnt to deal with pain and accept it like it was a fact of life, a common occurrence that didn't deserve a second thought. To him, it didn't.

"You do realize, that we're going to talk about what's happened" Damian informed him, "What I haven't seen"

Cameron didn't respond, just closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Damian's paradisiacal warmth. Exhaustion seeped through his cold body, as Damian rubbed the boys back trying to keep him warm and lull him into sleep. Eventually Cameron's breath evened out and he did fall asleep, on the floor, still sitting and wrapped in Damian's protective arms.

**Hey everyone! I will be adding some of our other favorites into the mix but it won't have any original Glee members. I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think and REVIEW, I need feedback desperately. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel the undesirable need to comment on this. I'm pretty sure all of us realize that Cameron Mitchell and Damian McGinty are not gay but, unfortunately they are not on Glee (as of yet, we all may get our way) and until they have characters we will all continue to use their actual names. We all do realize that they are not gay, just the most awesomeness bromance. **

**AND OMG, OUR BOY WON **

Damian's eyes flew open, as he sat up in his bed. He unsuccessfully tried to pull himself away from his sheets, but found himself tangled. He rolled out of his bed and pushed the sheets off, shaking Cameron awake. Cameron refused to wake though, he kept whimpering and shivering.

"Cameron" Damian gasped, "Wake up, please?"

Cameron continued to shake, as Damian's pleas became more frantic. Suddenly, Cameron sat up and narrowly missed colliding with Damian's lowered head. Damian jerked his head back and placed his shoulders on the still shaking boy.

"Damian?" Cameron hissed, trying to see the boy in the darkness. Damian sat next to the boy, listening to the sobs.

"What happened?" Damian asked, flicking the bedside light on. Cameron hunched forward, covering his stomach hesitantly. Damian watched with discomfort, allowing the boy to release all the bottle emotions.

"Tell me" Damian begged.

"It was just a nightmare" Cameron assured him, running his hands through his hair. He looked so distraught and uncollected, unable to talk about the dream.

"You can tell me," Damian whispered, pulling Cameron closer.

"I know I can" Cameron nodded, in the orange light of the lamp side, "My dad was here and I couldn't get away. It, I was just frightened"

Damian sighed and pressed a shaky kiss to his friend's blonde hair. He couldn't even comprehend what Cameron had just admitted, that something was extremely wrong with his home life.

"What exactly happened Cameron" Damian asked softly, "When you called me"

Cameron bit his lip, "I'm scared"

Damian didn't reply, he just waited and continue to hold Cameron.

"He hit me" Cameron whispered, his own voice filling with horror at the weight of his confession.

"Why?" Damian demanded, unable to keep the pure rage out of his words. He felt Cameron flinch in his arms, making Damian lower his tone.

"Why did he do something like that?" Damian whispered.

Cameron turned his head down, closing his eyes. He would of given anything to be able to answer Damian's question, to tell him the truth completely. The images of his nightmare ran through his head, the pain ripping through his thin frame.

_**Flashback**_

"_Dad" Cameron yelled, "Dad"_

_He turned around, eyes sweeping over his destroyed room. All his writing books were gone, his guitar too. Slowly it dawned on him, what this could mean for him. He jumped forward and slammed his door closed, locking the door. He let out a shaky breath and ran to his wardrobe, grabbing as many clothes as he could. _

_He shoved the clothes in his backpack, searching for his phone. _

_**End Flashback**_

The thought horrified Cameron, that maybe if he hadn't of spent that extra second searching for his phone, he could of gotten out of there. He could of ran, escaped without the pain. He opened his eyes to look at Damian, before pushing the boy away and running out the door.

He heard Damian jump up and follow him, but Cameron skipped down the stairs. He landed awkwardly on his leg, feeling the pain shoot up it. Damian followed quickly, making a desperate grab for his friend. Cameron dogged him and ran into the bathroom, locking it behind him.

He paused over the sink, before throwing up all he had left in his stomach, which wasn't much. Considering.

Cameron awoke to Damian sitting on the bed, reading a tattered book. Cameron's mouth felt dry, as he trailed the back of his hand across his mouth. Damian's eyes flashed up from the book, smiling briefly and placing the book down. Cameron struggled to sit up, feeling weaker than he had in days. Damian gently placed a hand to his friends shoulder and with a slight glare. Cameron groaned, black spots blinding his vision.

Damian held up his glasses but Cameron waved them away, feeling the need to throw up.

"You're going to the doctors today" Damian informed him, helping him drink down a glass of water. Cameron had no energy or determination to argue, even considering the possibility of answering all the questions he had been dodging.

"Damian?" Mr. McGinty poked his head through the door. Damian's eyes didn't stray from Cameron, who had managed to fall asleep. Mrs. McGinty followed him in and both stood before their clearly distraught son. He finally looked at them.

"You're going to go to school today" Mr. McGinty informed his son. Damian opened his mouth to argue, but the firm look in his mothers eye made him close his mouth.

"I will be taking Cameron to the doctors" She told him, "Go have a shower"

"But Mum-" Damian pleaded, his eyes focusing back on his friend.

Mrs. McGinty tapped her husband on the shoulder, who left and shut the door behind him. Damian stood awkwardly and walked over to his mum, hanging his head low. She tapped him on the top of his head and slid her hand around his chin, forcing her to meet his eye. He stared into his mum's eyes, which were like his only a shade darker.

"I know" She chuckled, glancing at the still sleeping Cameron.

"Yeah Mum" Damian gulped, "But I'm scared that his parents do too"

Her expression dropped as she studied the boy once more, he looked peaceful as he slept. Damian had wrapped blankets around his friend, making sure he was warm enough.

"He'll be right love" Mrs. McGinty assured him, "I'll take care of him for now"

**Really bad chapter, but please stay with me. **


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron nervously twiddled his thumbs, as Mrs. McGinty smiled at his softly. His stomach was doing backflips and all Cameron could think of was running away, so far that no one would ever be able to find him. The caring nature of Mrs. McGinty stopped him from doing so, she was amazingly motherly. Noticing the boys nerves, she pulled on of his hands onto her lap and held it tightly.

Despite his mother's reassurance, Damian spent most of the day worrying. It wasn't his fault, Cameron appeared undeniably weak and when Damian had admitted that he was going to school, the fear that crossed the boys face was heartbreaking. Damian couldn't shake the devastating image out of his head, as he meandered down the hall to his locker.

Damian opened his locker and stared into it, trying to get his mind away from Cameron for a brief moment.

"Haven't seen you in awhile" A voice drew him out of his trance.

Lindsay and Marissa stood by his left shoulder, smiling up at him.

"Or Cameron" Marissa added, "We were worried after, you guys talked"

"Of course" Damian sighed. Only now did he remember that the entire Glee Club, knew of Cameron and Damian's 'talk'. Most of them had been involved in the process of making it happen, some like Marissa more forceful than others. Marissa and Lindsay stared up at him with hopeful eyes, begging for more information. Concern was also mixed in with their features, comforting Damian slightly.

"Cameron and I are fine" Damian reassured them, "He just hasn't been too well and I've been trying to get him better"

"Aw" Lindsay cooed, holding her books closer to her chest.

Marissa searched his eyes, "You came to get all your homework"

"No good if both of us fall behind" Damian shrugged, pulling out a few notebooks. Lindsay grinned at him, as he shut the locker door.

"We'll see you at lunch?" Marissa asked, getting the sense Damian wasn't in the mood for small talk.

He smiled gratefully, "Yeah, lunch"

Marissa dragged a still cooing Marissa down the hallway. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to find his English class, it felt like years since he had walked down the crowded halls.

Damian was enjoying it, besides the fact that he had to fight to get anywhere. He enjoyed just being alone in a group of people, not having to answer questions. He missed having Cameron, push through the halls with him. He extracted his phone and stared at it, as he followed the crowd. He pressed himself against some random lockers, still staring at his phone.

Suddenly the phone was gone, as Damian looked around wildly for the source of his disappearing communication device. Samuel leaned on the lockers next to him, fixing his shorter friend with an easy smile.

"Considering calling Cameron?" He teased, Damian flushed only because it was the truth.

"Dude" Samuel laughed, "Wait five minutes and he'll turn up"

"Mm" Damian agreed, as Samuel slapped the phone back into his hand. He tried not to wince at the force of the blow, but he failed.

"Is everything alright?" Samuel asked, leaning down slightly to see his friend's expression.

"Yeah" Damian smiled emptily, "Cameron and I are fine"

Samuel squinted at him, "What about Cameron?"

"He's fine" Damian muttered. He was avoiding the taller boys gaze, he just couldn't talk about Cameron. The thought of the mere boy, sent worry through him and the image of Cameron alone at the doctors. Damian squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wash away the image.

"Liar" Samuel smiled gently, "Look, he has you and I reckon, you'll always take care of the guy but he has us too and if you or him, need any of us. We're there alright? No matter how awkward"

Damian cracked a smile but it was only there for a second, before it dropped.

"He's sick" Damian admitted.

"Ah" Samuel sighed, scratching his dreadlocks.

"He's staying at yours" Samuel smiled; it was a statement and no where near a question.

Damian confirmed it anyway, "Yeah"

"I know what happened" Samuel informed him, "I can guess anyway"

Damian nodded, staring down at his feet and a pink stain on the floor.

"Don't push him," Samuel advised, "He always wanted to tell you this stuff"

"You know?" Damian gasped.

"No" Samuel sighed, "I just found out"

Damian and Samuel walked to English together, taking comfort in the easy silence that settled between them. They both had conversations, without actually talking. It was just easy. When they reached the door, Samuel stopped him.

"I'll collect all of Cameron's homework, for the classes you're not in. It might be a bit" Samuel warned him.

"Thanks" Damian nodded, walking into the class and slouching into his seat.

The teacher fixed him with an even look, a fake smile breaking out across her face.

"Nice to see you again Mr. McGinty" The teacher said coolly, walking up to him and placing a stack of paper on his desk.

He looked at them unimpressed and then shifted his gaze to meet hers.

"This is the work you missed out on" She snapped, "I hope the break was worth it"

Damian opened his backpack and shoved all the paper in there, then standing up. She moved back, fearful of the angry look which rang from his usually bright eyes.

"You have no idea" He hissed, "What I have been though Miss"

And with that, Damian did something he had never done before. Ignoring the students cheers and the teachers appealed yells, he walked out of that damn class. He didn't look back as he pushed open the double doors and left the school. In search of some form of comfort, away from such a disgusting place. Without something there to hold him in place, he felt wrong to be there.

Cameron shivered as he sat on the doctor's bed, as she slowly unwrapped the dressings. Her hands were freezing, as they accidently grazed his already cold skin. Every time they did so, he gave a little yelp. She would stop and look at him, before he nodded. She pulled the last of the dressing's away, trying not to flinch at the image that reached her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked him, studying the already yellowing bruises. Cameron threw a quick look over at Mrs. McGinty, who gave him an encouraging nod. The doctor noticed this look, "If you would feel more comfortable talking with your mother out of the room"

"I'm not his mum doctor" Mrs. McGinty smiled, "His my son's-"

She paused and looked at Cameron, unsure what she should say. Cameron gave a little shrug, unable to feel embarrassed. All he could do was flush with pleasure, at her simple acceptance. To her it seemed, normal.

"Ah" the doctor paused, "I really should know what happened"

"Please" Cameron gasped, "Don't make me tell you"

She fixed him with an even gaze, sensing the fear.

"Is the" She paused, "Problem far away from you?"

Cameron shook his head, smiling slightly as he fully realized that. It hit him then, there was no real reason to be scared. His dad would hopefully never see him again; he was in the sense of the word safe.

"Far away" Mrs. McGinty smiled, "He's staying with us"

"The bruises are healing" The doctor commented, "You're lucky to have people care for you so much"

"I am" Cameron admitted, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Whatever this person's done, is perfect" The doctor continued, "I would like a follow up appointment though"

They both nodded before the doctor continued, "Ma'am would you mind if I spoke to Cameron alone for a moment?"

Mrs. McGinty stood up and exited the room, after placing a slight kiss on the top of Cameron's head.

"I'll wait for you outside" She smiled, patting his cheek.

The doctor passed Cameron his shirt, as he slid it on. It was much easier to do today. To move, the pain was lessened. She watched him for a moment and when he was done, she fixed him with another hard stare.

"I'm not concerned about the bruises, I know they'll fade and you obviously have a great support system. I'm worried about those scars, they need to stop Cameron. It's much more dangerous than you think, honestly" She sighed, the hardness washing away to reveal concern.

"I haven't" He promised, "For longer than ever"

"Good" She snapped, "Don't hurt whomever it is that is taking so much care of you, like that"

Cameron smiled, "Thank you"

"Get some rest Cameron" She smiled, handing him a certificate that excused him from school for another two days, "I expect you to go back there, it might be frightening at first"

"I can get through it" He assured her.

**This chapter was much lighter and Cameron will be talking seriously with Damian soon don't worry. Damian also had a little outburst, but he had too. Somehow he needed to get everything off his chest, because of course this boy is suffering. I'll update soon, the more reviews, the quicker the updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

Damian leaned back into the tree he was currently perched in, listening to the sounds, which flew around him. His backpack hung of a branch, making sure no one could spot it. He sighed and look through the tree branches, as shadow's appeared in the glass. He noticed Cameron's lanky frame, climbing down the stairs and as much as he wanted to check on his best friend, he couldn't answer all the questions.

It wasn't until he saw Cameron enter the back yard and stroll up to the tree that he realized his best friend had known where he would be. Cameron titled his head up, planting his feet at the edge of the tree. He climbed up, slowly of course but eventually reached the branch where Damian sat.

"Hi" Damian muttered.

"Sam called me," Cameron informed him, trying not to laugh at the frown which wrinkled his face.

"Knew he would" Damian sighed, picking at a bit of bark off the tree.

Cameron pursed his lips, trying to decide what to say.

"I just" Damian sighed, "Couldn't deal with it, my head was elsewhere"

"You were worrying" Cameron smiled.

Damian reached forward and grasped his hand, looking desperately into his eyes. Cameron smiled, ignoring the tight grip of the hand. His eyes were a bright blue, diving right into his.

"I couldn't help it" Damian explained, his voice dripping with the need. Need of Cameron to accept his reasons not matter how foolish they sounded.

"I'm alright" Cameron assured him, believing the words himself.

"You're not," Damian informed him.

"Physically, I am" Cameron laughed, "Emotionally, those wounds are a little deeper"

Damian bit his lower lip and continued to stare into his best friends eyes, not sure how he was taking this so lightly. How he was so much happier.

"You're looking at me like I'm crazy" Cameron mumbled.

"You seem so much-" Damian trailed off, unable to think of the word.

"I am" Cameron grinned, "You're here and, I'm safe"

"You are" Damian smiled, "Definitely safe"

Damian sat on the bench, watching as Cameron cut carrots into perfect lines. He can't help but wonder how in the world; he missed so many things about Cameron. A new appreciation rose from within him, only deepening his affection. Cameron grinned, noticing Damian's eyes never leaving him. He couldn't help it; Damian was having the most enchanting effect on him.

"You know what you could do?" Cameron asked, as he quickly checked the gravy. Damian finally blinked and looked at Cameron.

"What?" Damian asked, his voice sullen from being broken out of his trance.

"Help" Cameron laughed, pointing at the potatoes.

"What do I do?" Damian asked, as Cameron placed a peeler into his hands. He stared at it like it was a foreign object, then down at the potatoes.

Cameron rolled his eyes and continued to show Damian how to accurately peel potatoes, patting him comfortingly on the head when the most bemused expression crossed his face. Cameron walked over to the oven and peered past the glass, to see how the chicken was looking. His stomach grumbled, as the most delicious smell filled his nostrils.

"Cameron" Damian exclaimed, "Look!"

Cameron turned around, fearful Damian would be proudly displaying his hacked off thumb or some other injury. Cameron was greeted with the most adorable expression etched into Damian's face and him proudly holding up a bare potato.

"Good job" Cameron smiled fondly.

"So," Damian said, "Why are we cooking dinner?"

"I want to thank your parents" Cameron shrugged, watching as Damian continued to peel the rest of the potatoes.

"You know you don't have to do that though" Damian said, "Right?"

Cameron shrugged, turning back to the gravy and stirring it slowly. He felt a comforting hand rest on his hip and he desperately tried to repress a grin. He looked down at Damian, who once again had the desperate look in his eyes.

"You don't have too" Damian insisted, "We loved having you here"

"I know" Cameron smiled, "I want too"

Damian smiled comfortingly and turned back to the potatoes, determined to peel them correctly.

An hour later, Cameron set the plates in front of Damian's parents who looked pleasantly surprised. Mrs. McGinty smiled fondly at the blonde boy and patted his cheek, as he sat down next to her. Damian winked at him from across the table, grinning at his mother and father.

"Be honest" Mr. McGinty laughed, "Was this to distract us from you skipping?"

Damian froze, the forked filled with food halfway to his mouth. His eyes darted between the two, unsure what to say to them.

"We understand" His mother smiled, "But do not even think about doing it again Damian McGinty Jnr"

Damian flushed as Cameron snickered but ended up coughing, choking on the remains of his dinner. Damian widened his eyes, as Cameron reached for his water glass. He chugged his glass down, trying to clear his aching throat.

"Karma" Damian smirked but Cameron saw the concern.

"Don't be mean" Cameron pouted, still trying to clear his throat and swallow.

"Sorry" Damian smiled, lightly kicking Cameron's leg.

After Cameron had successfully conned Damian into drying the dishes, while Mr. and Mrs. McGinty snuggled on the couch, they retreated to their room. Cameron laid down on the bed Damian had just set up from his recently, sighing as his body relaxed into the comfort.

Damian chuckled and fell on his own bed, rolling on to his side. He smiled briefly at Cameron, before letting the seriousness take over his expression. Cameron sighed, sitting up and shifting over to Damian's bed. He liked Damian's bed, the warm and comforting smell. Damian sat up too and hesitantly shrugged an arm of his shoulders, Cameron leant in closer.

He breathed in deeply, waiting for Damian to voice whatever was troubling him.

"Tell me" Damian insisted.

Cameron looked up at Damian but quickly moved his head back, to breath in the scent of his shorter friend. It was comforting; everything about the boy was comforting.

"Dad" Cameron frowned, "Has always been angry but, he's never done anything as bad as this"

"Angry?" Damian asked.

"He doesn't like me singing or, how I dress" Cameron paused, "He yells a lot and, use to make me feel horrible. I guess, that's why I-"

"Hurt yourself" Damian filled in.

Tears formed in Cameron's eyes, "But he never ever hit me"

"Until now" Damian filled in again, earning a slight nod from Cameron, "Are there other reasons?"

"For hurting myself?" Cameron asked, running his hand through his hair, "Yeah but you need to understand some other things first"

"He found something, which pushed him further and he destroyed so many things of mine. I tried to pack and get out as fast as I could, but before I could he came into the room. God Damian, I think he had been drinking" Tears were pouring openly down Cameron's face and Damian was getting a bit teary himself, "It hurt so much and I think I blacked out. When I woke up mum was yelling at me, telling me to leave and never come back. So I did, they destroyed everything. I got all I could and ran"

Damian had been clutching him tighter and tighter, trying to keep the sobbing boy together. It was working, Damian's warm and comforting hands were keeping him together like a large jigsaw puzzle.

"What did he find Cameron?" Damian asked, slowly pulling away from the boys desperate grip.

"No" Cameron looked at him in horror, "I can't tell you"

Damian squinted at him, "Tell me"

"No" Cameron said firmly, tears still running down his face, "It's – well, it's just- embarrassing"

"Please Cameron" Damian begged, looking at him with those eyes. Those eyes he knew full well, that got whatever they wanted.

Cameron let out a shaky breath, "He found my songs, one's I'd written about how I feel"

Damian blinked, honestly unable to understand what the thin boy was implying.

"You idiot" Cameron sighed, "About you and us, before we had our little talk, before I found out – that you – well you know, felt the same way"

"Oh" Damian responded, just pulling Cameron tighter towards him.

Honestly he had no idea what to think, first of all there were songs in Cameron's head about him and, Cameron was only sitting here injured because he'd written the songs.

"It's not your fault" Cameron assured him quickly; Damian just nodded and poked his arm.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"For now" Cameron sighed, "No"

Cameron spent most of the night curled up like that, in the protective arms of Damian. Damian talked to him, telling him anything he wanted to know. It was the least he could do, Damian thought, after all he was suffering with guilt. Maybe it hadn't been his fault, but he'd pushed some buttons.

Cameron enjoyed listening to Damian talk, about his childhood and Ireland. Everything he could think to ask, he could. Feeling comforted by the boy's voice, he slowly drifted off to sleep. No nightmares plagued his dreams; Damian was like his own personal dream catcher.


	7. Chapter 7

Damian slowly pried his eyes open, glaring at the sun. It streamed through his open curtains, warming the room in the most unnatural way. He kicked the sheets off and looked down, only just realizing he was still fully clothed. He smiled over at Cameron, who was snuggled by his side. One arms tucked gracefully under his chest, the other slung across Damian's stomach.

Damian watched Cameron breathe, slowly in and out. The boy looked so peacefully, with his glasses half hanging off his face. Damian held them gently and placed them on his bedside table. He stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. He stretched and grabbed a few clothes from his floor, leaving the room to have a nice, warm and hot shower.

When Damian walked back in, Cameron was sitting up straight in the bed. Running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, he had the doona wrapped around him tightly. Damian sat down on the end of the bed, smirking at the boy.

"You wanna go have a shower?" Damian asked, running his own hands through him damp hair.

Cameron shook his head, not really wanting to move an inch.

"You should" Damian laughed, "Don't want you stinking up the halls"

"I don't want to go back," Cameron hissed, his eyes widening in fear.

Damian rubbed Cameron's shoulder, smiling sympathetically.

"We'll all be there for you," Damian promised, "Especially Sam and I"

"You haven't told anyone" Cameron breathed, "Right?"

"Of course not" Damian smiled, trying to not be offended.

He would never tell anyone what Cameron had confided in him, his deepest secrets. As he watched Cameron shrug of his thin shirt and stared around searching for clean clothes.

"You can wear some of mine" Damian offered, "They may be a bit big"

Cameron smiled gratefully, riffling through Damian's closet until he found a nice enough shirt and grabbed some jeans.

He turned towards Damian and flashed him a smile, before retreating towards the bathroom.

Damian fell back on his bed, sighing heavily. He let the guilt wash over him and the smile melt off his face; he couldn't hold it back any longer. He listened intently to the comforting sound of the shower water, it hitting the tiles. He pushed himself off and shook his head.

"Dammit Damian" He muttered to himself, trying to neaten his bed.

That's how Cameron found him, making his bed and tidying his entire room. Cameron rubbed his neck, staring down at the floor.

"You have blue floor" Cameron nodded, running his bare feet along the soft carpet. Damian turned around, a smirk on his face. He let out a short laugh and tossed Cameron an apple, which looked at it with disgust.

"Just eat it" Damian suggested, picking up his backpack. Cameron took a slow bite, as the sweetness hit the back of his throat. He took another bite, filling his mouth with the unusual goodness. Damian took his hand and led him down to the kitchen, where his mum had a spare backpack for Cameron. She pushed it towards him, from across the bench and smiled.

Cameron smiled awkwardly, "Thank you"

A little bit of apple juice dribbled down his chin, embarrassingly he wiped his chin. She smiled fondly and patted his cheek, then placed a kiss on Cameron's head.

"You go to school" She told them, "If it get's too much, then come back. But boys, do try"

They both nodded at her, as she shoved the backpack into Cameron's hands. By now he had swallowed the apple and choked out another thank you.

"Don't mention it, love" She smiled and motioned to the door, "Now go on"

They walked down the street, Damian's hand wrapped tightly around Cameron's. Cameron's face was a picture of misery but inside he was much worse. Fear was twisting his stomach, crippling him with the most aching cramps. Damian tugged him along but before they got to school, he stopped at the corner.

He turned Cameron towards him, basically forcing the taller boy to look at him.

"It'll be okay," Damian promised, "only a few hours right?"

Cameron nodded; throwing repeated nervous glances towards the daunting buildings.

He smiled as a tall, lean figure jogged across the road. A grin was stretched across the darker boys face, as Samuel stopped beside him.

"Nice to see you again man" He grinned, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay" Cameron shuddered.

"Hey" Samuel laughed, "Knew you would be with this idiot worrying over you"

With those words, he punched Damian's arm lightly. Cameron looked over at his tow friends, feeling all his worries melt away. That's how it always was.

He would worry about returning to school, his stomach in knots and begging him to run away. The minute he saw his friends, everything melt away and he felt like he was home. He never wanted to leave his friends and with Damian, it seemed like he never would.

"Come on you loser" Samuel joked, "Let's go back to hell"

"Heaven" Cameron muttered, only loud enough for Damian to hear him. They all ran over the road and mingled into the crowd, Damian never letting go of Cameron's hand. He dragged them along the crowded halls, towards their lockers which were conveniently located next to each other.

Lindsay and Marissa were waiting for them all, and basically jumped on the still frightened boy. They were demanding where he had been, bombarding him with questions. Cameron opened his mouth to answer one question, but shut it as they threw another one at him.

"Woah" Damian chuckled, "Someone's being treated like a superstar"

Lindsay and Marissa stopped abruptly, studying him with curious eyes.

"Sorry Cameron" Lindsay chuckled, "But you are okay, right?"

"Yeah" Cameron smiled, "I was pretty sick, that's all"

"Good" Marissa smiled, "No more getting sick!"

The bell rang and before they could ask anymore question, making him breath a sigh of relief. He looked over towards Damian, into his eyes and drew some confidence from him. Hesitantly he pulled his hand away from Damian's, holding his books close to his side. Damian leant forward and whispered in his ear, "I'll see you at lunch"

Making sure no one noticed, he brushed his lips across Cameron's earlobe and made the boy blush, not to mention grin like a madman. He felt Samuel grab his upper arm and drag him towards their music class, mumbling something about Cameron's odd smile.

Damian watched as Cameron grinned, being dragged away from him. Damian sighed and followed Lindsay and Marissa who happily chatted, until they reached their science classroom. He listened, taking as many notes as he could but somehow the information seemed to go out on ear and out the other. Marissa bumped his shoulder and indicated to a scrunched up paper on his paper on his desk.

He opened it slowly to reveal Marissa's untidy scrawl.

_You and Cameron are going well then? No awkwardness?_

Damain replied and slipped the note towards her,

_To be honest, we haven't really spoken since our last conversation. Which you all overheard. _

Marissa let out a short laugh, before writing her reply and sliding it towards him,

_I'm glad it worked out well though! _

Damian let out a smile, staring up at the words, which floated across the board.

"Me too" He murmured, "Me too"

Cameron walked down the halls with Samuel, feeling lighter than he had since he'd told Damian that he liked him, in an extremely non platonic way. Samuel was doing an imitation of their music teacher, which was scarily good.

"Lunch" Samuel groaned, as the smell of pizza wafted from the cafeteria.

Cameron had to admit his stomach rumbled as well, "Delicious"

They stopped at their lockers, dropping their books off. Cameron leant beside Samuel's locker, as his friend searched around for money. Cameron played with the edge of his shirt, tempted to sprint down the corridor to reach the cafeteria. For food, of course.

"Would you relax?" Samuel laughed, his head still stuck in his own locker.

"No" Cameron laughed, "I'm starving man"

"Sure" Samuel laughed, pulling his head out of his locker. He jingled the money in his hand, before shoving it into the pocket of his black jeans.

"Let's go you Muppet" Samuel laughed, rubbing Cameron's hair and slamming his locker shut.

A voice rang across the hall, making both boys freeze in their steps. Cameron's eyes shot up to meet Samuel, as the darker boy turned to face the voice. Cameron's father stood before the two boys, anger pulsing off the man. Cameron gulped and shuffled backwards a bit, his immediate reaction was to run.

"You need to come with me" His voice was dead and angry. Nothing Cameron wasn't use too. Lindsay stopped, on her way to the cafeteria.

"Cameron" Samuel smiled lightly, "Go save me a seat, go with Lindsay"

"You stay right there" Mr. Mitchell's voice rang out. Cameron who had began to shakily move towards Lindsay, stopped and stared at his father. Lindsay walked towards Cameron and placed a gently hand on his arm, tugging him lightly.

"No" he whispered, fear completely taking over.

Lindsay clicked on to the situation immediately, as Samuel ever so slightly positioned himself in front of Cameron.

"Lindsay" Samuel snapped, "Take Cameron to Damian"

At the mention of the former boy's name, Mr. Mitchell's eyes snapped into something demonic.

"You vile – vile filth" He spluttered at Cameron, who had shrunk into Lindsay. He took a step towards the shaking boy, but Samuel placed a hand on the older man's chest. He still had a fake smile plastered on his face, but his eyes were hard.

"Samuel" Cameron warned.

"There is nothing wrong with your son" Samuel said.

Mr. Mitchell glowered at Samuel, "Yes there is"

"Lindsay" Samuel said, "Go get Damian, now"

Lindsay scurried off, sprinting towards the cafeteria with all the strength in her legs.

"Samuel" Cameron warned again, leaning back against the lockers.

"You vile sinner!" Mr. Mitchell yelled, glaring at his son.

"Stay back" Samuel warned.

The sound of a fist connecting with flesh, snapped everyone into focus. Anger splashed through the halls, at the same time Lindsay crashed through the cafeteria. With frantic eyes she searched out Damian, who was chatting with Bryce unaware of Lindsay's fear. His eyes shot up and noticed her, he stood.

"Lindsay?" Damian asked.

**So lovelies! What do you think? xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Intense was it? I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, this is everything else. Enjoy and please review, I'm working on the sequel and prequel to The Christian and The Irish Lad! I am sure that it will be out by the end of the week! Adios my lovelies! Read and Review! Xx**

Lindsay grabbed Damian's hand and pulled him along with her, she pulled harder and tried desperately to make the boy run.

"Lindsay" He gasped, trying to make her stop.

She froze, as she stared at her desperately.

"Have you lost your mind?" He demanded, pulling his hand out of her grasp.

"Damian" She snapped, "You need to come"

"Lindsay?" He asked, needing an explanation from her. She turned around to stare at him, motioning with her hands for him to hurry.

"It's Cameron!" She yelled down at him, "Would you hurry the _**hell **_up!"

Without anymore explanations besides from that, he tore down the hall following her.

He slid next to Cameron, his hand clutching the taller boy's arm roughly. Samuel was dabbing his lip with a sleeve and Lindsay hurried towards him, studying the gash on his cheekbone.

"Cameron?" Damian asked, trying to meet the boy's eye.

"Damian" Cameron gasped and stared at the boy, throwing himself into his arms. Damian clung to him tightly, looking over his shoulder at Mr. Mitchell who at the current point in time, was gapping at the two.

Lindsay had her hand pressed warningly against Samuel's stomach, silently steading the boy. He was glaring at Mr. Mitchell with fierce hatred, as if he wanted to knock the older man's head off.

"Get out" Lindsay snapped, glaring at Cameron's father with all the hate she could muster.

"Come with me Cameron" Mr. Mitchell motioned, half turning towards the door.

"No" Damian snapped, clutching onto Cameron tighter. Cameron shrugged out of his grip but didn't move from Damian's side.

"You filth! You are the one who steered my son away!" Mr. Mitchell spluttered, "You abomination!"

Damian rolled his eyes, "You're pathetic"

He hated the fact he was all too willing to say such words to Cameron's father but, he couldn't look at the man with any respect, like he was suppose to. Cameron stiffened by his side, seizing Damian's hand.

Mr. Mitchell flinched and Damian could see the words he was willing to fling at the two of them but he never got the chance.

"You arrogant pig!" Samuel slung, "You are ignorant! Your son is happy, happier than you ever made him! You're abusive! Don't deny it!"

Mr. Mitchell glared at him, moving a step forward. Damian pulled away from Cameron and glared at the man, pushing him away from Samuel.

"Deny it!" Damian yelled, "You hit your own son and kicked him out. He's sixteen and you disowned your own son! You are the worst type of human being that crawls across the earth. Filth! You dare call me filth; you call your own son filth!"

Cameron stepped forward, ignoring Samuel's silent demands and Lindsay's fast looks. He shook of both their hands, pushing past them to stand beside Damian. Damian held him back, but Cameron ignored him and glared at his father.

"I hate you" He said simply, "You made me believe I wasn't good enough, you made me scared. I hate you so much, more than anyone else does. I want you to leave and just do it, do it because you hate me. Do it because your scared of what everyone thinks of you, of what people think of a father who abuses his children. You spluttering drunk, just get the hell out of my life. I did you a favor and walked out of yours, it was the last thing I will ever do to make you happy"

"Dad" Cameron spat out. Damian couldn't help but smirk at Mr. Mitchell, until he saw the murderous rage. He pushed Cameron backwards, making the boy fall into Samuel's grasp.

"Get out!" Damian yelled, as Mr. Mitchell raised his fist. He felt the connecting blow and he heard Samuel's shout a whirlwind of abusive towards the older man. Damian rubbed his eyes, before pushing Mr. Mitchell back into the lockers.

"Get Mr. Shue" Damian hissed at Lindsay, who was having trouble holding a homicidal Samuel back.

"Samuel!" Damian snapped, trying back towards Mr. Mitchell.

"Sir" Damian spat, "Get the _**fuck **_out"

He barely registered when Mr. Shue pushed through the crowd and looked at all of them with wild eyes.

"Are you alright Sir?" Mr. Shue asked Mr. Mitchell, who was squatted against the lockers. He was gasping in pain, holding the middle of his stomach. Cameron walked to Mr. Shue and pulled him back slightly, staring aggressively at his father.

"He's a monster" Cameron whispered, "Don't help him"

Mr. Mitchell looked up, tears pouring down his face.

"Cameron?" Mr. Shue asked, confusion spreading across the teacher's face.

"He's a monster" Cameron repeated and turned towards his father, "Know how I feel now Dad? How much pain you caused?"

Mr. Shue looked between the father and son, desperate for answers. He stared at Damian, who was rubbing his already puffing eye. Lindsay was dabbing Samuel's lip, which was trying to shake off her concern.

"He hits me Sir" Cameron explained, "I'm staying with Damian, to get away from this savage animal"

The words were spitting out of Cameron's mouth, harsh and brutal. He couldn't care; he wanted to burn the man alive. He shot a look at Samuel and Damian, his friends who had been hurt, by his father. Lindsay gasped, a perfectly manicured hand flying to her mouth. The full extent of Cameron's words, settled on all those who were close enough.

Mr. Mitchell leapt at Cameron, only to be shoved back down by a furious Mr. Shue. Damian grabbed Cameron and dragged him away from the rabid man, not even considering the man Cameron's father.

"You disgusting liar!" Mr. Mitchell yelled, pointing a finger at his son.

Cameron closed his eyes, focusing on Damian's hand which was safely attached to his now.

"How dare you!" Mr. Mitchell thundered, "Disgrace our family in such a way!"

A look of shock passed over Mr. Shue's face, replaced quickly by his own look of disgust. He motioned for one of the students to go get the principle and call the police. He turned to Damian, Samuel, Lindsay and Cameron.

"Go to my office" He ordered, "Now"

Cameron watched as his father tried to get to his feet, presumably to chase after him and wring his neck. Cameron just squeezed Damian's hand and flashed a smile at Samuel, who patted him on the back.

"YOU NEVER SPEAK TO ME OR YOUR MOTHER AGAIN!" Mr. Mitchell thundered.

Cameron spun around and in his loudest voice yelled, "THAT'S FINE, I'LL SPEND ALL MY TIME WITH MY BOYFRIEND"

Damian let out a small chuckle, as Cameron turned to face him. Suddenly Cameron looked different, more like the person who had admitted rather confidently that he liked Damian.

"We're proud of you man" Samuel smiled, rubbing over his split lip.

"Yeah" Damian squeezed his hand tightly, "But now the real test, can you tell all that to Mr. Shue?"

Talking to Mr. Shue was easy, easier than talking to Damian even. Just because Mr. Shue needed the facts and Cameron wasn't scared too lose a teacher. He tried not to watch Damian cringe, as Cameron continued to describe what happened that night, with the songs and the beating.

Samuel and Lindsay were there too, unable to comprehend the horror of what they were hearing. Cameron explained it calmly and maybe that was the worst part, it was a simple fact to him.

"I'll have to tell the police this" Cameron sighed, "Won't I?"

Mr. Shue hesitated, wondering what he could tell Cameron. He watched as Damian leant over to squeeze his hand once, before flashing a pained smile. Cameron returned the squeeze and the smile, before allowing Damian to drop his hand.

"You might" Mr. Shue said, "It's up to you Cameron, really whatever you need to do. Right now, you need to go to back to Damian's. All of you should go home, but Samuel I think you need to get that cut checked out"

"It's nothing Mr. Shue" Samuel brushed his worry off easily, "I've had stacks worse than this"

"Just go" Mr. Shue advised, turning to his phone and staring at it. He looked up at Damian, shaking his head slowly.

"How angry is your mother going to be?" He asked.

Damian grinned, "Oh, the wrath of Mrs. Caitlin McGinty"

Mr. Shue gulped and motioned for Damian to punch in the number, and then Mr. Shue pressed the receiver to his ear.

Damian and Cameron watched Mrs. McGinty pace in front of the sofa, she looked positively livid. She kept glancing at the two boys, who in return were glancing at each other nervously.

"What I don't understand" She snapped, her accent coming out in full strength, "is how this all happened"

Cameron repeated the story once more, reliving each moment as it happened. He took a quick glance at Damian, who gave him an encouraging yet painful smile. Damian laid his head back on the pillow, as the former boy continued to ramble through the day's events. His eye was positively throbbing at this stage, but he wouldn't let on.

"How did you end up with a black eye?" Mrs. McGinty demanded, throwing her son a rather dirty look. Subconsciously, he pressed a gentle finger to the already purpling skin. He had never seen his mother this furious before, but he sighed and looked up at her.

"He was going to hurt Cameron" Damian informed her, looking at his mother straight in the eye. Her expression softened slightly and gazed over an obviously uncomfortable setting, who was fidgeting like mad at this point.

"Oh" She smiled, walking over to Cameron. She sat on the coffee table and grasped the thin boy's hands, which were still shaking.

"No need to be scared love" She smiled, "Evidently a lot of people care about you, your dad can't hurt you anymore"

As she spoke the words, a single tear fell from Cameron's baby blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron stared down at the works enigmatically, as they jumbled together in front of his fatigued eyes. He scribbled some half-baked answer across the lined notebook, praying that his teacher would be too tired to check it. He placed his head on the desk, which he shared with Damian, just wanting some sleep. He flicked his blue eyes to the clock, groaning at the early hour.

Damian raised his head sleepily, "Would you go to sleep Cameron?"

Cameron sat straight in the chair, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He picked up his pencil and resumed writing his still underdeveloped answer.

_I hate maths, _Cameron thought miserably, stretching his hand out wearily to locate his much-needed calculator. He brought it closer to him and for a moment, hugging it like a teddy bear.

Damian unwillingly pulled the covers back and mooched over to the tired boy. Cameron yawned, closing the book sleepily. Damian tapped him lightly on the shoulder and tugging at the material, to get his undivided attention. Cameron turned his head and sighed, staring up at Damian.

"Bed" Damian yawned, continuing his annoying tugging. Cameron pushed himself up and away from the desk, turning to face Damian.

In the light of the desk lamp, he noticed the dark circle, which enclosed Damian's eye. Cameron cringed, touching it lightly with his forefinger. Damian stayed completely still, unsure of what to think or do. He sucked in a breath, letting his hand fall away.

"I'm sorry" Cameron apologized sincerely. Damian flashed him a grin and shook off his apology.

"No need for that" Damian smiled, as Cameron leant in for a hug. He grasped him tightly, as Cameron's breath ghosted his shoulders.

"Go get some sleep Cameron" Damian breathed, not wanting the boy to fall asleep where he stood. Cameron stepped out of Damian's embrace and shuffled towards the nearest bed, falling on it roughly.

Damian sighed and moved to Cameron's bed, staring at it in dismay.

"Guess I'm here for the night" Damian muttered, he lay down on the bed. Shoving his head against the pillow, he tried to close his throbbing eye. The pounding was nothing compare to the boiling rage, which was bubbling just below his cool and calm surface. When he heard Cameron's even breathing, he quickly slipped out of the room.

Padding down into the backyard, he climbed up the tree and stared across the dim lights of Lima. The cool air washed over him, but nothing could dismiss the breath taking beauty that was laid out before him. He leant back against the tree, closing his eyes and letting the memories wash over him.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_For God's Sake Cameron" Damian thundered, "What the hell is it?"_

_They both stood apart, at opposite ends of the choir room. Marissa was watching them, biting her lip at how harsh the shorter boys words were. _

_Cameron was staring angrily at the floor, trying desperately not to look at Damian. He couldn't resist the urge and when he did, the anger faded from Damian's face. A few tears strayed down from Cameron's blue eyes, splashing messily against the floor. _

"_Cameron?" Damian gasped, he was completely bewildered. Marissa and the rest of the club stood to move, but with a quick look from Cameron they stayed. Damian threw some of them equally desperate looks, confusion evident in his face. _

_He stepped closer to Cameron, "What is it?"_

_Cameron stepped away quickly, wanting to get as far away from his best friend as humanly possible. Damian stopped, drawing back. _

"_What is it?" Damian begged, tears forming behind his own eyes. _

"_I" Cameron stopped and shook his head. _

"_Damain" Samuel cut in, "Tell him"_

_Cameron's eyes flashed towards Samuel, who was staring at Damian intently. Suddenly, Damian was overcome with embarrassment and his eyes swept around the room. _

"_Tell me what" Cameron snapped, his eyes focusing on Damian's awkward posture. _

"_No" Damian whispered. A few groans escaped various Glee Club members, making Cameron walk over to Damian. He grabbed the shorter boys shoulders and shook him once, until Damian's gaze met his. _

"_Tell me" Cameron snapped, shaking Damian's shoulders again. _

"_God dammit Cameron" Damian sighed, "You clueless nerd"_

"_You wanted to tell me I'm clueless?" Cameron demanded, taking a step back. Damian grabbed Cameron wrist and for a moment, everything else faded away. Cameron sucked in a breath, as his eyes found Damian's. _

"_I like you, alright?" Damian smiled, "I do"_

"_Wow" Cameron sighed, "I do too"_

"_About bloody time" Samuel hissed, as the two look awkwardly away from each other. _

_**-End Flashback-**_

Damian smiled, opening his eyes and studying the lightening landscape. He thought of how awkward Cameron had looked and yet, how utterly comfortable he had been the minute after it. He climbed down the tree, purpose in his stride. That conversation had happened almost a month ago and sometimes it was there, hanging around them and other times they didn't talk about it.

He jumped up the stairs and barged into his room, throwing the door back. It hit the wall and caused such a loud bang, that Damian was surprised his parents didn't wake up that minute. Cameron on the other hand, was a different story completely. The boy sat up straight in the bed, pushing the sheets off. He threw a glance at his actual bed, before meeting Damian's eyes.

The confidence Damian had been feeling a second ago, diminished slightly. Cameron stared at him, his mouth agape.

"What in the hell Damian?" Cameron demanded, "You could of given me a heart attack!"

"Sorry" Damian muttered, as Cameron walked over. Gingerly the taller boy touched his eye once more. He saw Cameron bit his lip, guilt washing over his pale face.

"Don't," Damian advised.

"What?" Cameron muttered, his voice rang with defensibility.

Damian bit his lip, trying to shuffle away from the boy. He had no confidence, he just couldn't. He had talked himself into it many times, but somehow the timing wasn't right or something was messed up.

"What is it Damian?" Cameron asked, peering curiously at his friend. Damian turned his head away, ignoring the thoughts screaming at him.

"Damian?" Cameron questioned.

"Why do you do that?" Damian sighed, chuckling slightly at the confused expression on Cameron's face.

"Do what?" Cameron asked, his voice uneven and wavering.

"You confuse me" Damian explained, "I have a plan set right out in my head and then, I see you and it changes completely! I know exactly everything I want to happen but then I see you, and it seems impossible"

"Damian" Cameron laughed, "You are making no sense whatsoever"

"I know" Damian sighed.

He bit his lip once more and hugged Cameron tightly. Cameron froze but returned the hug, it felt nice to be hugged and held without being a weeping mess for once. Slowly he let his guard down and relaxed into the hug, just into Damian. Then he moved his head, ever so slightly to see what the boy was thinking.

A flash of hesitance spread across Damian's face when Cameron looked at him but, Damian stood on his toes. Cameron grinned at the effort Damian was making, but he couldn't grow that fast. Damian gave a pointed look at Cameron, who bent his head.

Damian moved his arms from around Cameron's waist to his neck and pressed their lips together gently.


	10. Chapter 10

Cameron snuggled into the radiating heat by his left side, smiling even in his semi-conscious state. He heard a slight huff, escape from the warmth. He peeled his eyes open, trying to work out where the hell the noise came from. He felt a searing heat, wrapping around his waist. He stared down to find Damian's arm wrapped loosely around them and when Cameron directed his gaze upwards, he saw Damian's peaceful face.

Pulling himself up, he placed a slow kiss on the side of Damian's smiling face. He then dragged himself away from the amazing heat and plopped at the desk. He picked up his previously discarded pencil, slowly attacking his large pile of homework. Eventually, the pile dwindled.

"What do I have to do to make you sleep?" Damian chuckled from the bed. Cameron smirked slightly, but refused to dignify his question with an answer. He plopped the pencil in his mouth, chewing at the metal end.

"Cameron" Damian sighed, "It's Saturday"

"I know that genius" Cameron chuckled, keeping his back to the complaining boy. He heard the distinct noise of springs being released and Damian's feet shuffling along the carpet.

"Can't you spend one day relaxing?" Damian muttered, sitting on a clean corner of the desk. Cameron just noticed this from the corner of his eye, unable to actually look at Damian.

The memory scorched his brain like it happened only this morning, which it did. The feeling of Damian's lips pressed against his, buzzed through his nervous system and the presence of Damian was distracting him from the much-needed homework. He dropped the pencil from his mouth and folded the textbook over, swinging the chair around to face Damian.

"Considering you're distracting me" Cameron joked, "May as well have a break"

"Thank you" Damian grinned, slipping from the chair into the taller boys lap. Cameron smirked; every single weight that had ever held him down was being elevated. He felt lighter than he had in years, just because of Damian.

"Why" Cameron chuckled, "Hello there"

"Hey" Damian smiled again, pressing a quick kiss against Cameron's lips.

"Breakfast" Cameron's head snapped up, making Damian chortle with minor frustration. He heaved himself away from the obviously starving boy, heading over to the door.

"Hey Damian" Cameron whispered, making the shorter boy stop and turned. Cameron walked forwards, much more awkwardly than usual. He titled Damian's downturned chin upwards, pressing a shaky kiss against them.

"Good morning" He breathed, and then exited the room. Damian blinked sharply, staring at the room and then catching a glimpse of the retreating figure.

"Cameron Mitchell, Ladies and Gentlemen" Damian grinned, following the lanky boy down to the kitchen.

Mrs. McGinty watched the two boys with an over analytical eye, as she dumped the pancakes in front of them. Cameron was gulping the food down, even though they were blisteringly hot. Damian kept throwing small glances at the other boy, making Mrs. McGinty squint at them.

Of course she knew about their feelings towards each other, but there was something visibly different about the informal couple. She sat down opposite them, holding her warm tea in between her icy hands. She curled her long fingers around the glass, breathing in the intoxicating smell.

"So boys" She smiled conversationally, "What are you doing today?"

Both boys jumped and glanced over at her, guilt mirroring on their faces. She tried not to chuckle or glare at them accusingly, for there was something different about her son and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Homework" Cameron sighed, pushing the remaining crumbs around his plate.

"Cameron?" Mrs. McGinty asked before her son could offer his own response, "Are you going to talk to the police?"

Cameron froze; the weights he had just felt disappear fell back on him. A crippling blow almost, punching my right in the stomach.

"The police will most likely want to talk to me on Monday" Cameron admitted, shifting awkwardly in his sear.

"Ah" Mrs. McGinty sighed, watching as Damian's arm twitched unusually.

"Feeling alright love?" She asked Damian brightly, not realizing that Damian had slipped his hand into Cameron's shaking one.

"Yep" Damian squeaked, "Perfectly fine"

"I don't want to press charges," Cameron admitted, making both Mrs. McGinty's and Damian's eyes flash slightly towards him. Damain's hand unwillingly clasped tighter, his gaze frantic and perplexed.

"But love-" Mrs. McGinty gulped.

"No" Cameron sighed, "No way"

She pursed her lips and took another sip if her tea, keeping her eye on her son. He was gapping at Cameron in horror, fear rushing out of his blue eyes. She let out a little laugh, making Damian's eyes snap towards her. They had no fear though, just a careful look of nothingness.

"Mum" Damian sighed, "Change his mind"

"He cares nothing for my opinion, love" She chuckled.

"It's not-" Cameron began, but Mrs. McGinty cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I know," She laughed loudly, "But I think you'd care for Damian's opinion more than mine"

"Mum" Damian hissed, blushing fiercely at his very blunt mother. She tossed a wink at the two boys, who by now were both blushing profusely and squirming in their seats.

"Have a good day boys" She smiled, exiting the room with her tea. Cameron stared ahead of him, trying to remember how to blink. Damian was studying his kitchen table with great interest, tracing all the patterns with his eyes.

"Well" Damian coughed, "That was interesting"

Cameron nodded, a small noise bursting from the back of his throat. Damian grinned and threw Cameron a calculated glance.

"You alright?" He asked, tugging on the thin boys hand. The noise came from the back of Cameron's throat again; the boy was still trying to remember how to blink.

"She's alright with it" Damian informed Cameron, trying for a reassuring smile.

"But-" Cameron exclaimed, finally blinking. It was almost painful; his eyes were dry from utter shock.

"Not buts" Damian smiled, "She's alright with _**us**_"

"Us" Cameron repeated, the words coming out in an excited stutter. Damian rolled his eyes slightly, but was interrupted by a large yawn rippling across his tired frame. He frowned at the crumbs on his plate, wondering why he was still so hungry.

"You look tired" Cameron teased.

"Not my fault someone woke me up" Damian laughed, shooting a mock glare. Cameron looked ready to argue and apologies, but before he could Damian's smile broke out into a fully-fledged grin.

Cameron threw his history textbook halfway across the room, flinching as it connected with the wall. He was glad Damian had decided to take a nap downstairs, or else he would have woken his best friend up. He glared down at the pages of notes he had just caught up on, already wanting to burn them and then cry.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. McGinty asked, pushing the door open slightly.

"Yeah" Cameron sniffed, "I hate school"

"No sick days for you then" She smiled fondly and walked over to him, peering over his shoulder.

"Ah history" She laughed, "Damian's a tad gifted with that subject, maybe he could help?"

"I" Cameron frowned, "Don't want to bother him any more"

"Oh sweetheart" She kissed his cheek lightly, "You're no bother to him or us"

Cameron paused, smiling at Mrs. McGinty. She was so utterly maternal and comfortable to talk to, she just _**cared. **_

"He cares about you" She stared matter-of-factly. Cameron tapped his fingers nervously, as the woman beamed at him.

"I care about him too," Cameron told her honestly, even though his voice wavered and nearly broke.

"I know you do" She pressed a hand to his face, "Don't hurt my boy Cameron, he's tearing himself up over this situation already. I'm afraid he's severely taken by you, m'boy"

"I know he feels guilty" Cameron whispered, "He doesn't need to! He helped me, more than anyone else"

"He feels that way because he cares" She sighed, "Just like his dad, that boy"

It should have been awkward, talking about Damian with the former boys mother but it simply wasn't. It felt as if he was talking to his own mother, but she was accepting and warm.

"Thank you" Cameron smiled, finally meeting the woman's eyes.

"Nothing to thank me for" She laughed, "But ask Damian about this"

She tapped his work and threw him a wink, before scurrying out of the room and closing the door gently. Cameron placed his head in his hands, but decided to follow Mrs. McGinty's advice. He pushed away from the desk and retrieved the slightly battered textbook, padding down the stairs. Damian slept soundlessly on the couch, his light snores drifting through the house.

Cameron crept towards the couch and shook Damian's shoulder slightly, making the boy groan. He opened his blue eyes, not flinching at how close Cameron was to his face. He leant up slightly and pecked the boy on his lips, then flopped back down on the couch.

"What's up?" Damian asked, craning his neck up to see Cameron's expression.

"Help?" Cameron sighed, holding up the textbook. Damian sat up and patted the seat beside him, which Cameron graciously fell into. He opened up to the page he was having most trouble with, it just didn't make sense to him. They bent over the page, as Damian studied it quickly, not wanting to confused Cameron further.

He spent five minutes explaining it to a genuinely baffled Cameron, until the doorbell rang. Damian looked at it, then back at the book.

"Go" Cameron, laughed, "Let me process that information"

Damian flashed him a bright smile, partially blinding the puzzled boy before heaving himself off the low couch and answering the door.

He stared at the woman who stood there, he chin held high and her mouth in a tight line. She had her hair pushed away from her face and if Damian looked carefully enough, he would see the glint of a gold cross hang from her neck.

"Mrs. Mitchell" He smiled pleasantly, "What can I do for you?"

**Hello everyone What do you think of this chapter eh? Don't forget to review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. Mitchell looked down at Damian with distaste and tried to look behind him, obviously searching for Cameron.

"What can I do for you?" Damian repeated, with more force and firmness in his voice now. A fake smile was plastered against his face; after all, he had been given no reasons to be rude to Mrs. Mitchell.

"I would like to speak to Cameron" She sniveled.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mitchell, you didn't hear me correctly," Damian continued," What can **I **do for you?"

"Damian" She snapped, "I wish to speak to Cameron"

Damian shook his head but still smiled, "No"

"Love" His mother, said mildly, "I'll speak to Mrs. Mitchell"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, slightly pushing him away from the door. Damian appeared ready to protest, but stepped back and returned to Cameron. Cameron curled up on the couch, his eyes wide with fear. He had tucked his feet under his legs and when Damain sat down, he leaned into him.

"I don't want to go" Cameron whispered, his voice filled with fear.

"You're not going anywhere" Damian promised, placing a awe kiss on Cameron's forehead.

"Mrs. Mitchell" The woman smiled pleasantly, stepping outside and closing the door behind her, "What can I do for you?"

"As I told your son" She snapped, "I wish to speak with my own son"

"I'm afraid" Mrs. McGinty sighed, "I just can't let that happen, you see"

"Joan!" Mrs. Mitchell implored, deciding this was a personal situation.

"Cassandra" Joan smiled sadly, "I cannot allow you to damage that boy anymore than he already has been"

"He is damaged" She sighed, "I know but allowing him to stay in this environment for much longer, will hurt him"

Joan blinked once, the twice and for a third time, she let the words build up in her. They were poisonous even in her own mouth, as she twisted them around and filled the harsh words with even more poison.

"You have the idiotic notion that I have a destructive environment in my household? Are my parenting skills not up to the standards of Mrs. Cassandra Mitchell, a sworn Christian who would let her husband abuse her own son, before accepting that the boy's just _**different?" **_Joan snapped, "Well excuse me if I believe it to be sinful, to hurt my own child"

"Don't you dare speak ill of my husband Joan" Cassandra snapped back.

"Do not speak ill of my parenting skills" Joan replied.

"I cannot help but disagree with how you have raised your child and permitted him to believe that" She placed a hand to her mouth, "Being a sinner is acceptable"

"My son" Joan gasped, "Is not a sinner"

Cameron had tears falling down his face, hearing his mother speak. Damian's face had been morphed into a cool mask, as he refused to look anywhere else but at the sobbing boy. Once again, it felt as if Damian was holding him together. 

He pulled away from Cameron and opened the front door, staring at Mrs. Mitchell with anger.

"Mum" Damain sighed, making it sound more like an apology.

"Leave us alone" Damian snapped at Mrs. Mitchell, "You have hurt him, that it's a wonder he isn't dead. He would try, if he were allowed to. You'll kill him and dammit, you're not taking him away from me"

With that Damian walked back in the house, to see Cameron curled up tighter on the couch. He walked over and tried to peel the boy's hands away, as they were clasped tightly against his jeans.

"No Damian" Cameron raised his head, allowing the tears to spill. Damian sat down, wrapping his arms around a sobbing Cameron.

"They're not taking you" Damian promised, kissing the boy's hair, "They're not"

Cameron pulled away from Damian's gasp, sobbing even more.

"What is it?" Damian desperately demanded, searching the boy's face for answers. Cameron bit his lip, not speaking a word.

Damian tried to touch his hands, but Cameron jerked away and his eyes were silent and begging. Damian's eyes flickered to the hands in questions, studying Cameron's ripped fingernails. He stared at them, mouth dropping open.

"Cam" Damian gasped, grabbing his hands roughly and staring at the fingernails. There was red splashed across them, as Damian dragged his sobbing friend away from the couch.

He took him into the bathroom and forced him to sit on the edge of the bath, rifling through the drawers.

"Where?" Damian demanded, as Cameron slowly pushed his shirtsleeve back. On Cameron's lower arm, was the thin but long gash, which was oozing blood. Damian dressed it lovingly, trying his hardest not to yell at Cameron.

"Please" Damian sighed, "Don't do this anymore"

Cameron sighed, "It helps"

Damian paused, looking at the boy through disbelieving eyes. The fairer boy's eyes were dried and he seemed to be in a perfectly sane state, almost as if his mother wasn't near him. If she hadn't called him a sinner, if things were amazing and nothing could be better.

"You're not crying" Damian said, confusion coating his accented voice.

"Nope" Cameron shrugged, as Damian finished dressing the wound. It was true, he was feeling perfectly fine.

"Let me help instead?" Damian offered.

"No" Cameron shook his head, "It's too much"

"It's not" Damian smiled, "I-"

There was a pause between the two, until Damian finally uttered what he was struggling to say. His words hung in the air and Damian didn't realize that he was holding his breath, until Cameron smiled. His friend then replied, with the words that matched Damian's.

"I love you" Cameron sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**You all are amazing Thank you SO MUCH! Please keep reading and reviewing! **

Cameron bit down on the toast mildly, letting the cool butter melt furthermore in his mouth. Her put it down and then brought his cup to his lips, letting the orange juice splash across his tongue. He sighed and placed the glass down, feeling as if his arm was weighed down by bricks.

"Morning" Damian sighed, walking into the room and rubbing his eyes. He leant down and kissed Cameron lightly, sighing into the kiss. Cameron's eyes flashed open, but closed slowly when Damian gripped the boys hand. He couldn't believe how easy it was, just to be with Damian. It felt natural, much more than everyone had claimed it to be.

It jus felt right.

"Ahem" Damian's mother cleared her throat, "Good morning boy's"

Damian jumped, scooting away from Cameron and leaving the boy unexplainably disappointed. Mrs. McGinty laughed and walked out of the kitchen with her tea.

"Well" Cameron laughed, "We may not be able to do that, as often as I'd like too"

"Just like any other couple then" Damian smirked and sat down next to Cameron, taking the boy's thin hand in his own.

"Mm" Cameron sighed, feeling rather comforted by the simple words, "Any other couple"

"Yep" Damian grinned, kissing the side of Cameron's smile.

Cameron rolled his eyes, feeling a lot lighter but there was still the darkness flickering at the edge of his mind.

"You wanna go out today?" Damian asked, snapping Cameron out of his increasingly dark thoughts.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. McGinty?" Cameron narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe" Damian smirked again, staring at Cameron until he nodded.

Cameron stood in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. He whipped away the mist, watching as the tears streaked down his face. He ran his hands through his messy hair, trying to make it look somewhat presentable. Without Damian near him, he felt empty and the darkness was pushing against his flimsy walls.

He ran his hand over the delicate scar on his forearm, feeling the pain his fingertips were causing. He bit his lip and grabbed the dressing's which Damian had left out for him, quickly wrapping it before he was tempted to make it worse.

"Hey Cameron" Damian called out quietly, his voice filling the cold bathroom. He pushed the door open slightly and stuck his hand through, holding out a stack of clothes.

"Thanks" Cameron muttered, taking the clothes sadly. He slipped the clothes on and breathed in deeply, allowing the comforting smell to relax him. He exited the bathroom and walked into the lounge room, while Damian darted into the cold room.

"You alright love?" Mrs. McGinty asked cheerfully. She sat down beside the boy, whom had his eyes fixed adamantly on the television.

Cameron let out a huff, "How are you not awkward about it?"

Mrs. McGinty was thrown off by his question and could only send him a questioning look. He bit his lip and looked at her, before letting out a heavy breath.

"Damian and I" He stuttered.

"Ah" She smiled and wrapped her arm around his thin shoulders, "I love my son and so do you Cameron, nothing wrong with that"

"I-" Cameron spluttered, trying desperately to deny her claims but she threw him a sharp glance.

"Okay" Cameron snapped, "I do"

"Then" She laughed, "Don't be so ashamed by it, love"

"I'm not suppose too" Cameron mumbled, all the shame welling up in his chest.

The shame he had been fighting against, which was constantly biting him and filling him. When Damian looked at him for a second longer than he was suppose to, when Cameron imagined Damian's inticing lips on his the shame roared loudly but when Cameron was eclipsed in Damian's mere being, all that filled Cameron was happiness.

"Oh love" She smiled, "I wasn't suppose to love his Dad either but I did. I fell hopelessly in love with him and look where we are now. Perfectly happy, with a son who's completely in love"

"With a nutcase" Cameron sighed but allowed himself to smile.

"You're perfect Cameron" She said sternly, "No one's allowed to tell you any different!"

"Mum?" Damian asked, standing in the doorway. He rushed forward and sat at the other side of Cameron, grasping the boy's hands desperately.

"Are you okay?" Damian demanded, his eyes searching Cameron's face.

"He's perfectly alright dear," She responded, "Just a little crisis, maybe tell the poor boy you love him more often"

With that she stood up and exited, leaving a still shaken Cameron and a surprised Damian.

"I believe" Cameron laughed awkwardly, "Your mother has superpowers, or has bugged every room in this house"

"I'm hoping it's superpowers" Damian laughed as well, "It figures, she always knew when I didn't eat my vegetables"

"You're insane" Cameron muttered fondly.

"For you" Damian snickered, earning a whack from Cameron's stronger arm.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, as Damian massaged his slowly throbbing arm.

"Sometimes I wonder why I like you" Cameron sighed, "And then you act like a cheese ball"

"Never insult the cheese ball" Damian replied, grinning magnificently.

"I assumed we were going out today" Cameron rolled his eyes, "Do you expect to keep a guy waiting all afternoon?"

"Good things are well worth the wait" Damian grinned, throwing the instantly bashful boy a wink.

They walked down the unusually sunny streets, Cameron glancing around. He looked like a meerkat, constantly checking for any sings of danger. In any other situation, Damian would of laughed and made some joke but the fear evident in the tall boy's face prohibited him from doing so.

Damian slowly reached out and pressed his hand against the other boys. A sign of reassurance, Damian was hoping that every emotion he was feeling would be portrayed in that slight gesture. Cameron's eyes met his and Damian physically felt the other boy relax, throwing him a grin, that stretched across his face. He looked like a Cheshire cat.

At an almost lazy pace they strolled down the street, up to the lakes. Cameron paused and launched a measured glance at Damian.

"You haven't brought me here to murder me, right?" Cameron laughed, as Damian shook his head and continue to pull on the boy's hand.

With a defeated groan, Cameron allowed Damian to lead him along the rocky and unsteady path. On more than one occasion, did Cameron had to cling to Damian for support. On at least three occasions, Cameron almost toppled the shorter boy over.

"This had better be damn worth it" Cameron muttered, as beads of sweat appeared across his forehead. Damian let out a little chuckle, but continued to pull Damian along.

When they reached the end of the path, Cameron hopped up and down on one foot.

"I swear I've twisted an ankle," He hissed, "How the hell are we going to get back up?"

Before Cameron could even process what was happening, Damian crushed his lips against the complaining boy. Cameron's worries and complaints died, fading away into nothingness as Damian kissed him with such passion. Passion that was not meant for public.

When Damian pulled away, Cameron gapped at him. More with shock than anything else, Damian just laughed and continued to lead Cameron to God knows where.

"You seem to be finding me very humorous today" Cameron huffed.

"If I have to turn around and literally shut you up" Damian laughed, "You'll be sorry"

"Would you?" Cameron asked cheekily. Damian shook his head, but a quick chortle escaped his lips. Cameron looked around, smiling at how peaceful it was here. It was like there own little get away, no annoying parents or dark thoughts to hurt them.

When Damian stopped, Cameron didn't even see it and ran into the boy. Somehow Cameron ended up in Damian's, not that the lanky boy was complaining in the least.

"Well" Damian laughed, "Have a look around"

Cameron struggled to his feet and smiled around at the scenery, he took a seat on top of the picnic table. Damian sat beside him, just dwelling in the peacefulness of the moment.

"It's-" Cameron trailed off.

"I came here," Damian shrugged, "While I was struggling with certain feelings and it helped. I kinda thought you'd like it here"

"I do" Cameron sighed, "All I had was my closet, I use to sit in there and write"

"About me?" Damian asked, not taking his eyes off a far away tree.

"Mainly" Cameron smirked, "But about everything"

"I know my mum said it before-" Damian stopped and frowned off in the distance.

Cameron threw a quick look at the boy and then followed his gaze, to a group of teenagers in the area. He squinted, trying to make out their faces.

"People from school" Damian shrugged, rolling his eyes at just how bad the boy's vision was. Some of the bodies where turned towards them, making Cameron shift uncomfortably.

"Let's go" Damian suggested, "We'll come back another time"

"I'm holding you to that McGinty" Cameron smirked, as Damian grabbed Cameron's hand. He positioned their intertwined hands, just behind his back and in front of Cameron; so to the untrained eye they wouldn't be able to see.

As they began to slow climb up the rocky path, Cameron stopped and looked back at the alluring area.

"Do you think they saw?" He asked, as Damian quickly dropped his hand.

Damian let out a shaky breath, "Does it bother you if they did?"

"No" Cameron smiled, "I just want to know what to expect"

"Good" Damian smiled, reaching for the boy's hand once again.

"Things will be okay?" Cameron questioned, "They won't-"

Damian held the boy's hand tighter, as they both stared at the end of the track. Somehow it seemed a shorter climb up then down, but when they reached the top both boys were panting.

"No one's going to hurt you Cam" Damian promised, Cameron bit his lip at the weight, which they held.

"I'll try and protect you," Damian grinned, "Always"

The rest of the day, was slightly uneventful compared to the boy's small outing. Joan and her husband were curled up on the couch when they arrived home and obviously were enthralled in the television. Once again, Cameron persuaded Damian to help him prepare dinner. It only took a few words and hard kissed, to make the boy rather willingly agree.

"No throwing food" Damian laughed, as Cameron eyed the eggs mischievously.

"Okay" Cameron sighed, turning his back to Damian in order to place the eggs in the fridge. He quickly counted them, frowning as he closed the fridge.

"Damian?" Cameron asked, "How is it possible to misplace one egg?"

As Cameron was in the motion of turning around, to throw the boy a questioning glance he felt something crack on top of his head and something rather gooey seep through his hair.

Cameron spun around to see Damian clutching his stomach, laughing his head off. He held one hand up, the remains of the egg still in his hand. Tentatively, Cameron touched his hair and pulled away as his hand dipped into the cold liquid.

"You said no throwing food!" Cameron exclaimed, as Damian continued to laugh.

"I didn't throw any food," Damian gasped, now holding the bench for support.

"Oh" Cameron smirked slowly, "This means war"

Damian gulped.

"Oh my" Mrs. McGinty raised a hand to her mouth, as her eyes swept around her kitchen. Her eyes then rested on the two boys, who were looking at her guiltily. Cameron had egg gripping from his hair and cheese was smashed into his clothes, not to mention the cream dripping from the boys figure.

Damian was in worse shape, with basically most ingredients that had been easy enough to reach, had been dumped over the shorter boy. Mrs. McGinty threw an accusing look at Damian, who refused to meet her eye.

"Boys?" She asked, "What in God's name happened in my kitchen?"

"Damian smashed an egg in my hair" Cameron stated, still staring at the ruined floor.

"Then Cameron threw flour at me" Damian continued, trying hard to suppress his laughter.

"A food fight?" She laughed, "You boy's are very mature"

They both glanced up at the now grinning woman but her eyes were still weary.

"Go have a shower" She laughed, basically shooing them out of the kitchen. They both tramped up the stairs, but turned around when they heard her bellowing from the bottom.

"You'll be cleaning it up!" She yelled at them, "No more food fights in my house!"

"Yes Mum" Damian laughed, carefully bumping his hip with Cameron's. Cameron laughed but the laughter fell short, when Damian's arms wrapped around the boy's waist and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"SHOWER!" Mrs. McGinty yelled, making the boys comically spring apart.

**This was more of a filler chapter, I really hope you like it :D Please comment and ONLY A FEW MORE TO GO UNTIL THE END :C so we can all be sad about that… REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Cameron yawned, walking out of Glee Club. His books hung loosely in his hand, as Marissa stopped him for a moment. She pushed him against the wall and fixed him with a hard glare. He gulped, wondering why she was staring at him annoyance.

"What?" He snapped.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She demanded, her voice more of a hiss.

"Tell you what?" Cameron snapped again.

"Mr. Cameron Mitchell!" She yelled, "You damn well know what I'm referring too!"

"About my parents?" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah" She spat, "Those good-for-nothing, horrid, abusive, vile creatures of nature!"

Cameron placed a shaking hand on her shoulder, "Hey"

She shook it off, "I could have helped, **me **of all people Cam"

"I know" He sighed, avoiding her questioning eyes. Marissa's eyes trailed over the cowering boy in front of her, how his hands guarded his stomach ever so slightly. She winced, replaying every moment of pain she had dealt with.

"I got out of it Cameron," Marissa sniffed, "I got the easy option"

"Your mum took you away she saved you," Cameron, sighed, "Mine ignored what was happening because she just didn't care. She heard me yell, she _**knew**_"

"Cameron" Marissa said, her eyes glazing over with tears.

He bit his lip and turned away, not having any interest in continuing the conversation. Every word about his parents, every thought was like some one was slowly peeling away his skin. It hurt worse than any cut he had made and maybe that's why, he refused to stop thinking. It ripped him from the inside, burning a larger whole in his already jaded heart.

"They hate me" He shrugged, his fingertips trailing over his forearm. The scab was ugly, he knew and he was grateful Damian had given him a long shirt to wear. Cameron had long ago accepted that he was a 'cutter', but that did not mean he wanted the world to know. He had barely coped with Damian finding out the truth, he didn't care that he did. Marissa's eyes followed his fingertips, narrowing as the jerked away from a particular spot.

"You idiot," She sighed, her eyes widening. She was not about to deny what he just said, for doing so would neither help nor worsen him. Worry cracked through her, filling every inch of her with motherly anxiety. She stared angrily at his fingers, which he hastily removed from his arm. Anger ran through him, angry at himself for subconsciously running his fingers along the spots.

"Don't start" Cameron informed her, shoving his hand into his pockets.

"I-" She sighed.

"You've done worse," Cameron hissed. It was true, he hated her preaching to him when she had hurt herself.

Shock crossed her face and it faded into anger, "Which is why I know it's stupid"

"I'm better," He snapped. It was a lie, he didn't want to be better.

He never wanted to be better and maybe that was the horrid truth, he **_knew _**too well that if he tried to stop; it would hurt more. He would struggle with the need and the threatening desire, which compelled him. Many times had he tried to stop, but it was never enough. It would draw him back and beg him to make himself better, in a twisted way it made him stronger; for a few days. For a moment, until someone pushed him too much. Until his Dad hit him and punished him, made him sob and his body relish in the unnatural pain.

"At covering it?" She retorted, her face still distorted with anger. Emotions were raw across both of their faces, as their conversation turned vicious.

She sighed, "Why didn't you tell me about Damian?"

Cameron let out a short, sharp laugh causing Marissa's anger to drop back into shock once more.

"You were there!" Cameron exclaimed, "In the choir room, when we talked"

"I meant," She smiled, "About you and he being an item"

She raised her eyebrow suggestively, as Cameron glanced around the hallway. His hands sprung to her mouth, which caused her eyebrow to shoot up for a completely different reason.

"No one knows," He hissed at her, dropping his hand rather quickly.

"Are you ashamed?" She gasped, honestly considering hitting the poor boy. She restrained herself from doing so, relying on her words to convey her disappointment.

"No" He snapped, "Maybe I just want to be scandal free for a moment? Maybe I just want people to stay the hell out of my life Marissa"

She took a few steps back, trying hard to mask the hurt. Cameron ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes desperate and pleading.

"Not you" He whispered, "The others"

"Other people?" Marissa scoffed, "Everyone knows"

Cameron jolted upright, something he didn't do often. He stared around the halls, as people eyes curiously brushed over him. A feeling settled over him, maybe it was fear or anger. He stared down at Marissa, watching as a smirk spread across her face.

"Samuel was a bit offended Hannah knew before him," She laughed, trying to lighten the conversation. Cameron was far from amused as he stared down the hall, at some of the jocks. One of them, Browne grinned at him. Cameron gulped, as he stared down at a cup in the older boy's firm grasp.

"Marissa" Cameron sighed, "I didn't tell anyone"

Confusion flooded over her, "Damian?"

"Nope" Cameron shook his head firmly but still keeping a trained eye on Browne. Marissa followed Cameron's gaze, craning her neck so she could see what was agitating her friend.

Sweat beaded Cameron's forehead, his hands tightening around each other as the jocks drew closer.

"Leave Marissa" Cameron chocked out, as the girl's head snapped back. A very loud no formed on her lips, but Cameron smiled suddenly.

"There really is nothing you can do" He assured her with a quick shrug.

"I can't just walk away Cam" She whispered, her eyes fearful. Cameron looked behind her shoulder and shoved his hands in his pockets, an easy smile still coating his face.

"I'll find Damian" She whispered, it wasn't a question but Cameron shook his head at the idea.

"No," He begged, "Please leave him where he is"

"Cameron" Marissa hissed. She was angry at the boy's stupidity, how he was willing to take whatever the stupid jocks where going to throw at him. Furious fists, there would be no mercy for the weaker male.

She watched in horror as the blue liquid splashed across his face and the look that passed across it. She winced as she heard his gasping breath and saw the pain coat his eyes. A hand slapped down firmly on his shoulder, as Browne leered in the boy's face.

"Let's have a talk," The jock hissed, steering a defenseless Cameron down the hall. Marissa noticed as Cameron allowed his books to drop behind him, she ran forward and retrieved them before any of the others bullies noticed. She opened the slightly stained cover, letting the cold goo drip to the floor.

He heart melted at the words which flew across the page, so sweet and sincere. As she scanned the pages, wondering why Cameron had kept this away from the heartless villains she found her answer. The words send a warmth through her, making a smile slip across her face. Those heartfelt words made her forget about everything, the pure power of the emotions were raw and easy to be seen.

"Marissa?" A hand waved in front of her face, drawing her back into reality.

Samuel was smiling at her and trying to read the page upside down, making him look rather idiotic.

"Sam!" Marissa gasped, "You have to find Cameron!"

Samuel rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he's with Damian"

The boy began to walk away, but Marissa grabbed his arm and pulled him sharply. Samuel stared down at her hand and then up at her, "You're acting odd"

"Sam," She almost sobbed, "The jocks took Cameron and, I can't tell Damian"

Realization dawned across Samuel's face as he scanned down the hall, trying to find any clue to where the boys had taken his friend.

"Tell Damian" Samuel ordered, before running down the hall frantically.

* * *

><p>Marissa ran up to the laughing boy, who was joking along easily with Lindsay. He turned his head towards the panting girl, flashing her a smile but Lindsay's laugh stopped immediately. Marissa grabbed Damian's shoulder, struggling to keep herself upright. Damian laughed at her expression, not noticing the panic or annoyance on Marissa's pale face.<p>

"What is it?" Lindsay asked, curiosity making her voice rise an octave.

Marissa thrust the book into Damian's hand and made a 'hurry up' gesture with her hands. He stared at her in confusion but opened the slightly wet book, his lips parting as he began to read. His eyes widened and mouth snapped close, before a brief smile spread across his face.

"You stole this from Cameron, huh?" Damian laughed, titling the book towards her.

"I can't tell you what's wrong," Marissa gasped, "but you need to find Cameron, please?"

Damian handed her the book and looked at her for a moment, trying to read her expression.

"He's in trouble?" Damian asked.

Marissa hesitated, but eventually nodded. Without another word, he shot down the hall.

Lindsay turned towards Marissa, who was clutching her stomach. Lindsay bit her lip and she saw the worry flash in her blue eyes.

"We need to stay here" Marissa sighed, Lindsay nodded. She knew there would be something for her to worry about and her heart went out to Cameron, especially Damian who was probably going to find Cameron in a horrid position. She gave Marissa a small hug, making her thoughts focus on her gasping friend.

"God," Marissa sighed, "Cameron-"

"He doesn't deserve this" Lindsay finished Marissa's sentence and pulled away from the hug. She squeezed the other girl's hand for a moment, flashing her a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Samuel turned into an alleyway adjacent to the school, following the heartbreaking sounds of whimpers. He turned hurried down it, drawing closer to the horrid sounds. Cameron was pressed up against the wall, Browne holding the tall boy by his neck.<p>

"Let him go," Samuel yelled, "Now"

All the jocks turned to look at Samuel in surprise, but Browne grinned evilly and removed his hand. Cameron crumbled to the floor, gasping for air and coughing loudly.

"Rack off" Samuel hissed, watching them as they sauntered off. Browne brushed past him and nudged the dreadlocked boy's shoulder sharply. When he saw them turn a corner, he rushed to the spluttering boy's side.

Cameron was hunched over, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Samuel gently pushed the boy into a sitting position and reached for his own backpack, extracting a bottle of water. He handed it to the shaky Cameron, titling his friend's chin back to help him breath. Cameron smiled gratefully, squinting through an inflamed eye. Samuel bit his lip and took the bottle back, placing it next to Cameron's leg.

"Does it hurt?" Samuel asked, his eyes grazing over the bruises and cuts. Blood was staining the boy's blonde hair, mattering the usually well-kept mess. Bruises were forming along Cameron's arms, blood seeping onto his checkered shirt.

"I've had worse" Cameron coughed, spit flying from his split lips.

Samuel retrieved a pack of tissue's from his bag, dabbing at the mess.

"Cameron?" A voice called out, somewhere in the alley. Cameron cringed at the panic, which made that voice crack on his name. The panic he knew too well. The voice which he loved.

"God" Damian muttered, squatting in front of Cameron, "What happened?"

Cameron peered up at Damian, noticing the tears forming behind the boy's enchanting eyes. Samuel muttered a quick explanation, as Damian touched Cameron's bloodied hand.

"I'm sorry" Damian sighed, as Cameron reached forward. His fingertips grazed the side of Damian face, making the boy smile sadly.

"Not your fault I love you," Cameron managed to get out.

"Call your Mom," Samuel ordered, "Get your boyfriend home"

Damian grabbed Cameron's hand lightly and squeezed it, refusing to let go. With his other hand, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Punching in the familiar number, he pressed it to his ear and held his breath until his mother's comforting voice reached him.

"Mum?" Damian sighed, "Cameron's hurt, you need to come get us"

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I like this chapter - it's still cute but there's that darkness. There will be much hate for the bullies, oh but they will not go unpunished fear not :) Only two more chapters to go readers, then this is all over :'(<strong>

**Please review this chapter, it would really mean a lot to me. xx Hopefully I can get 30+ reviews by the time this is finished ! Lots of love xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading this and yeah, we will find out exactly why they bashed Cameron in this chapter. I know, it sucks majorly to see Cameron like this. Cameron didn't want Damian to know that he had kinda of been 'abducted' by the jocks, because if Damian came to his rescue it would of made things worse. Second last chapter everyone read and review! Don't hate me?**

Cameron sighed, feeling the pain ripple through his torso. He placed a clenched fist against the bandages, willing the pain away. Mrs. McGinty bustled around him, cleaning his throbbing face. Damian sat on the desk, watching with a guilty face. He hated that look, especially since it was completely his fault.

"Love," Mrs. McGinty, sighed, "Don't you think it would be best to go to the hospital?"

"I'm not that hurt, no broken bones," Cameron tried to smile. She paused and dropped the cloth she had been using to wash his face, into a bloodied bucket.

"If you're worse tomorrow," She reluctantly said, "We'll take you to the hospital"

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and exited the room, for once leaving the door wide open.

"Does it hurt?" Damian asked, his voice gruff. Cameron shrugged, with his good hand patting the space beside him. Damian sat down and lightly clutched Cameron's hand, smiling sadly at the boy.

"Don't cry" Cameron whispered.

"Why-" Damian broke off, his voice wavering with tears.

Cameron sighed, "They saw us at the park"

Anger rippled across Damian's features, his mouth desperate to voice some of the vile things he wished to say. He wished he could find every single one of those boys and burn them alive; he hated them with such a dark passion that it surprised the usually cheery boy. Cameron watched as Damian's expression softened into one of adoration, pressing a quick kiss in his hand.

"Don't feel guilty," Cameron ordered, "I'm fine"

"You're hurt," Damian muttered, silently loathing his own self. for everything he was putting the boy through.

"I'm okay honest" Cameron smiled, slipping his uninjured hand under Damian's chin and titled his head forward. Cameron stared into Damian eyes, waiting until Damian's lips curled into an unwilling smile.

Mr. Shue sat on the chair, his notebook lying on his shaking knee. He paused as Cameron grinned, Mr. Shue smiling back sadly. He watched as Damian stood in the corner, his eyes watching protectively over Cameron.

"Damian," Cameron smiled, "I'm fine"

"You're not" Damian huffed, leaning back against the wall. Mr. Shue bit his lip awkwardly and looked at Damian, giving a slight inclination of his head.

Damian nodded and left the room, Cameron watching him as he departed.

"Idiot," Cameron snorted affectionately, "He's being so protective"

"He has a right to be" Mr. Shue muttered, uncapping a pen with his mouth. Cameron's smile dropped dramatically, his eyes darkening.

Even though Cameron looked like a corpse, he appeared at ease with his current state. He ran his lip over his lips, feeling as if he was normal at the moment. Letting his smile drop, made him feel a hundred times lighter. Mr. Shue stood up and positioned himself at the end of the bed, eyeing Cameron's thin legs wearily.

"They're fine" Cameron assured him. He shifted them slightly, to give Mr. Shue more room.

"What happened?" Mr. Shue asked.

Cameron closed his eyes, allowing the memories to flood through him. God, it was sickening.

**Flashback **

_Browne's hands clasped around Cameron's collar, pushing him up against the wall; Cameron's eyes snapped shut. He felt the searing pain, of knuckles connecting with his face. He felt Browne's hand let go of his collar, letting him fall to the floor. He bit his lip, trying hard not to let out a groan. _

_It did though and he heard a malicious laughter, as water splashed across his face. He felt warmth spread from somewhere on his head, dripping down his face angrily. He tried to cover his face, only allowing the bullies better access. _

_His body heaved forward, as someone's foot connected with his stomach. He groaned, biting down on his tongue. Blood seeping through his mouth, as he coughed angrily. Blood splattered in front of him, as the boy tried desperately to open his eyes. _

_Browne grabbed him on the shoulder's once more, glaring angrily into the boy's eyes. Cameron returned the gaze, feeling his eye already swelling viciously. _

"_Cut deeper next time" Browne hissed, staring down at Cameron's lanky arms. They were pushing against the boy, trying desperately to make him let go. _

"_What your problem?" Cameron hissed violently, blood splattering against his lips as he did so. _

"_You're pathetic" Browne snapped, "And disgusting and vile, your own parents can't stand you"_

"_You don't know me," Cameron snapped, feeling Browne's hands tighten against his collar. _

**End flashback**

"Then Sam came" Cameron said deadpanned.

"Cameron?" Mr. Shue asked, placing a hand on the boy. Cameron winced, not from pain but from contact. He didn't want sympathy, he didn't want it anymore.

"They won't get away with this" Mr. Shue promised.

Cameron looked at him helplessly, "I don't care Mr. Shue, and I just hate seeing the look on Damian face"

Mr. Shue patted his leg comfortingly, saying he'd leave him to rest up. The teacher exited the room, mercifully shutting the door behind him.

Cameron stood with some difficulty, thoughts rushing through his head. Every emotion he had been holding in was pouring out through his broken skin.

"Damian," Cameron sobbed, "I love you, honest"

He knew he was talking to himself, but it helped and he continued. His voice falling from sadness to complete ease in a matter of seconds, filing the quiet room.

He trailed over to Damian's desk, rubbing his hands along the smooth surface. He pressed his palms against it, leaning in to observe all materials.

"I love you Damian," Cameron sighed, "But you don't deserve this. Oh God"

Cameron let out a shaky breath; his hand was almost as shaky as it reached out to stroke a certain item lovingly. He glanced around Damian's room, before picking up the object and holding it close to his face.

He placed the object down quickly, backing away as fast as humanly possible. Horror sunk through him, making him feel physically ill. He stumbled back onto the bed, head in his hands. Breathing rapid and thoughts disjointed.

"Cameron?" Damian whispered, opening the door quietly. The shorter boy stood in the doorway awkwardly, Cameron's heart reaching out to him. With a great deal of effort, Cameron stumbled over to him and placed his lips clumsily against the boys. Damian held him upright but kissed the boy back fiercely, trying to show him how much he loved him.

"I love you" Cameron muttered, pulling away. Damian smiled wearily, wrapping his arms loosely around the boy. He stroked Cameron's hair, trying to miss the sore and comfort the boy.

"Never again" Cameron gulped.

"They won't hurt you" Damian smiled, "I promise"

Cameron bit his lip desperately, as the conclusion drew out of the fog. He stared up at Damian, soaking in every bit of him, trying to etch the boy into his mind. Damian smiled at him, placing a gently kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I need to get changed" Cameron sighed, almost falling out of Damian's embrace. Damian stepped back and began to move to his drawers, but Cameron placed a hand on his arm and nodded to the door.

"I can do it" He smirked, trying to reassure Damian that everything would be okay. And it would, everything would work out for the best.

"Alright" Damian sighed, stepping out of the room without another word.

"The idiot trusts me" Cameron smiled, he was too exhausted to sob but as he made his way over to Damian desk once more; the oddest sense of calm spread over him. All his life he had been fearful, of love, his parents, hate, himself but now, he wasn't fearful. He was worried and scared, but those mere emotions were not holding him back for much longer.

He thought of Browne's vicious words, mumbled with such unexplainable hate. His shaking hands sat on the desk, eyes peering around for the discarded object. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, and then traced the handle of the enticing object. He picked it up and retreated to the bed, biting his lip.

Before he could comprehend it, he was sobbing. Tears racking through his body, making it jerk and heave in unnatural ways. He held the object tightly, placing his free hand against his mouth. He wanted the calm; he needed the calm right now. Damian was the one who made him feel so but in this circumstance Damian needed to be as far away from him as possible.

Cameron grasped the object tighter, letting the all too familiar lyrics float off his tongue. They didn't apply to him completely but somehow they offered him comfort.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Thoughts he was desperate to push away entered his head, all the pain he had been feeling, drifting into the song. Instead of crying and breaking down, power and acceptance flooded through the boy.

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

He thought angrily about his mother, his eyes flashing more grey as an image of her entered his head. The look on her face, whenever she saw Damian and Cameron near each other. She had always known and fought against her son, against who he was. Hatred filled him, the words turning harsh.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

His expression softened when he thought of Damian, tears flooding down his face. He thought of the first kiss, the first time he heard Damian sing, the first time his best friend had hugged him. Nothing could compare to the love he had for this person, this too perfect person who deserved the world. Cameron couldn't be cruel to him anymore, couldn't make him suffer so horribly.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

Those two lines stung him, he closed his eyes to prevent any more tears from falling. No matter how many times he had tried, no one had ever listened. No one had noticed the darkness which crept into him sometimes or the scars which had been growing in number. No one seemed to notice the bruises, the loss of weight or the fear.

Just, no one seemed to care.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_

_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

He squeezed the object harder, begging for things to work out for the best. Praying to God, something he had refused to do. God had never listened, never helped him before, until Damian came along.

He couldn't think of things like that, Damian didn't deserve to be his Saviour. He couldn't allow Damian to find something wrong with him, like so many people had done before. This wasn't about Damian, this was about him; he couldn't do this. He couldn't.

He smiled at the scissors.

**What do you think..? Please don't hate me, one more chapter to go.. Please Please don't hate me...**

**Next Chapter won't be out for a while… but then it's THE END!**


	15. AN

**Author's Note**

_**Hello everyone I am working very hard at this last chapter. I want to make it perfect for all of you. I really want to know what every single one of you thought of chapter 14. One more chapter lovely people! **_

_**Don't hate me…**_

_**Love, **_

_**ClareBelle23**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I think I've tortured you all enough ;)**

* * *

><p>Damian sat in the cold chair of the hospital waiting room, tapping his leg against the floor. He leant forward and placed an elbow on his jumping leg, his hand against his mouth. Samuel sat beside him, staring at the wall in front of both of them. Marissa and Hannah were talking to Bryce, yawning throughout the conversation. Mrs. McGinty stood at the door, watching the doctor's streaming in and out of the various rooms.<p>

Ellis sat on the floor, a textbook open on her lap but she made no attempt to read it. Matheus was staring out the window, just gazing into the darkness. McKynleigh was laying her head on Alex's board shoulder, the boy clutching her hand like it was his own personal lifeline. Emily sat on a chair in the corner, a blanket wrapped around her. She gazed into the distance, the grey fabric covering her chilled body.

Lindsay walked past Mrs. McGinty and held out a coffee to Damian, who glanced up at her momentarily. He took it and held it in between his hands, not bothering to drink it. He barely felt the warmth; his entire body was cold and there was putrid stench rising in his stomach. Lindsay sat on the other side of him, cradling her coffee in her own hands. She made no attempt to talk to him, or comfort him but just sat there in her own comforting way.

Mrs. McGinty stepped back into the room, striding over to her son. She ran a hand over his head affectionately, tears rolling down her face. He sighed, staring around at all his friends. Hot tears splashed against his cold cheeks, as Lindsay squeezed his arm tightly. He didn't feel the pressure, more than any other time in his life he felt numb. Totally incapable of feeling any type of emotion, completely detached from everything that was buzzing around him.

"God" He muttered, his voice rough and thick. He sighed and placed the coffee on the table, his heads falling into his hands. Samuel placed a comforting hand on Damian's back, trying really hard to think of anything to say. Lindsay let go off his arm and took his shaking hands in hers, trying to calm him down. He couldn't do anything and that was the bit that was tearing him apart, his whole world was coming undone and it was due to a pair of scissors.

She pressed a kiss against his cold hands, one of friendship and nothing more. He looked at her expression, one of sympathy and worry. His friend's slowly stood and gathered around them, Marissa moved from the corner of the room, dropping to her knees in front of his and placing his forehead against his. Sobs racked through his chest, as all his friends placed hands on him.

They were holding him together, but all he wanted was Cameron to be with him. He loved them for trying, but they couldn't help.

"What if it's my fault?" Damian muttered, his voice cracking in the worst places.

"It's not" Samuel sighed brokenly, his own, voice thick with tears. Damian watched as Marissa stared into his watery eyes, her dark eyes coated with tears. Mrs. McGinty pulled her son up by her hands and wrapped him in a warm hug, the rest of the Glee Club eclipsing them as well.

They all pulled away and went back to where they were sitting, Marissa returned to her corner, digging around in her backpack. Damian shrunk into his seat, not bothering to get rid of the tears and just left himself to feel incomplete. Marissa stood hesitantly and walked over to Damian, clutching Cameron's notebook in her hands.

She stood before him and silently held it out, until he looked up. He took it from her with a confused expression, bringing it closer to him. It smelt of slushie, tears and Cameron making his heart wrench.

"He'd-" Marissa stopped, wringing her hands.

"I know" Damian sighed, opening the book slowly. The pages spoke to him as he read the words, the confusion.

He read over the words, reading them again until the tears prevented him from doing so.

Mrs. McGinty looked at her son gently, offering her hand out to take the book. He shook his head angrily, clutching onto it like it was Cameron.

"Don't read that, love" Mrs. McGinty sighed, "It'll be like pouring salt in the wound"

"No" Damian stuttered, "It's him"

"Love-" Mrs. McGinty trailed off, as she witness the anguish in her son's eyes.

Damian continued to read, his heart breaking at every word. Spots of blood dotted over some pages, tears staining others. He smiled faintly as they read the ones about him, they were clean and nice; not one drop of blood. He searched the pages maybe for answers, or for another reason entirely.

Lindsay sat on Samuel's lap, muttering to him quietly. Everyone was spread across the room, shivering as they drew closer and closer together. Emily stayed in the corner though, watching the door with eyes like a hawk. She stood suddenly, the grey blanket the hospital had let her borrow, falling into a heap on the floor. Ellis slowly rose to her feet, clutching the textbook close to her chest.

Everyone shuffled closer together, if that was even possible. Only Damian stood alone, which is ironic because he felt so painfully alone in this moment. He gulped, as he watched everyone moved back from the door. He shot up, standing awkwardly, watching as everyone faced the door.

A doctor walked in, who had dealt with them when they first arrived at the hospital. He was studying some files, as if purposely averting his gaze from the other. His face was grim and he looked like a corpse, the dark circle etching around his eyes. He walked over to Mrs. McGinty and whispered to her, leaning in close.

"Please," She sighed, "Speak to us all"

He looked around the room uncomfortably, "They're only children"

"We're his family" Samuel snapped.

The Doctor paused and looked down at the manila folder once more, closing it sharply.

"I've had to call his parents," He admitted, shifting uncomfortably again under twenty-six angry eyes.

"We _**told **_you!" Emily snapped, "We all told you why you couldn't do that. They made him like this"

"I have rules" He sighed.

"Screw the rules!" Marissa yelled, "They put him here"

Emily launched herself at the doctor, but Bryce grabbed her around the waist. He held her tightly, as she kicked and yelled. Tears were pouring down her face, making her eyeliner run.

"I had," He said firmly, "To follow the rules"

Mrs. McGinty ushered the doctor out of the room and closed the door behind her, Damian sunk back in the chair.

"Oh God" He sobbed, as Bryce gently lowered Emily into his lap. She held onto him tightly, her nails digging into his shoulder. He didn't complain, just rocked the sobbing girl in his arms. Damian was shaking with anger, a new type of bloodlust shot through him as he wrenched himself upwards. He ran to the door, his eyes focusing on the doctor's retreating back.

"Dr. Hall," Damian yelled, making the doctor turn around in surprise. He slowly made his way back to the distraught boy, waiting for Damian to speak. Damian watched the doctor carefully, loathing the professional with such power that it made him sick.

"Are they here?" Damian demanded, his fingers gripping harshly around the frame.

"No," Dr. Hall smiled, "They left with the police"

With that Dr. Hall walked away and disappeared into a room. Damian's grip relaxed, some sense of relief spreading through him.

"They can't get away with it" He sighed, turning back to his friends. They were standing again, waiting for him to say something or anything. His face was stern, as he sunk back into a chair.

"They won't get away with it," He muttered into the silent room.

Mrs. McGinty stepped back into the room, sinking into the chair opposite Damian. Her mouth was stretched into a thin line, her hands pressed close to her chest. Damian's eyes reached his mother's, trying to find any emotion. He couldn't, but she stretched out her hand and clasped his. She was colder than he, Damian picked up his jacket and draped it awkwardly over his mother's shoulders.

"You'll have to tell the police," She muttered, making Damian realize she had overheard the conversation"

"He didn't want that" Damian said.

"That's not his choice, love" She sighed.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>He opened his eyes slowly, scooting back as his mother grinned down at him. <em>

"_Had a little nap, did we?" She laughed, patting her son on the bed. He opened and closed his mouth, hating the dryness and smell that he could physically feel in his mouth. _

"_Dinner's almost ready love" She smiled, making a 'get up' gesture. He sat up, struggling as the too comfy couch tried to hold his prisoner. _

"_I'll get Cameron?" Damian yawned, stretching widely. _

"_Poor souls probably asleep," She smiled, "but go ask him anyway"_

_Damian heaved himself away from the couch, pulling his shirt down as he began the slow climb up the stairs. He mentally had to beg his legs to move, convince them to climb every step. He reached the landing and turned towards his door, knocking gently. _

"_Cam?" He whispered through the crack. _

_He waited a moment, knocking louder and louder every second. He frowned and tried to push the door open, only being met with resistance. _

"_Cam?" He called louder, now banging loudly against the wood structure. _

_There was no answer, there were no sounds escaping the boy's room. Damian walked back towards the banister and threw his shoulder against it, feeling the pain spring through his shoulder. He heard the lock snap and shoved the door open, mentally cussing himself for ever asking his parents for a lock. _

_His eyes snapped to the bed and for a moment, he was frozen in place. Fear flooded through him, as his legs sprinted forward. He flew to the edge of the bed, staring at Cameron. The boy's eyes were closed and he was white, the only color was the blood coursing from his wrists. Damian pulled his own shirt off and ripped it into strips, trying them as tight as he could. _

_He checked Cameron's pulse, feeling a light thrum against his fingertips. He reached into his back pocket and dialed an ambulance, saying as many prayers as he could to various saints. _

"_Help" He yelled into the phone, "My boyfriend, he's, slit, and his wrists. Help, he's bleeding, he's wrists" _

_The lady on the end of the line's voice remained calm as she asked for his address, he yelled it back at her and threw his phone down. _

"_Mum" Damian yelled, holding Cameron's wrists tightly, "Dad!" _

_He heard his parents thundering footsteps, his Mum stopping short as she saw the scene before her. Tears were streaming from Damian's face, as his Dad rushed forward to take over. _

"_The ambulance-" Damian gasped, "I called, it'll, soon Mum" _

"_Okay love" She said, running downstairs. He saw her out of his window, standing on the front lawn and staring down either side of the street. _

"_Son?" Damian's dad yelled, "What happened?"_

"_He did it," Damian sobbed, "To himself. Oh God" _

_Damian saw the ambulance pull up and two officers jump from the vehicle, running into the house at a blinding pace. He heard his mother's rushed explanation, as they too thundered up the stairs. The female officer grabbed Damian's shoulder's and shook him slightly, making sure he was staring at her. _

"_Look at me," She commanded, "Look. At. Me" _

_He did as she told him, ignoring the male officer attending to Cameron. _

"_You'll come with us in the ambulance, we're going to take him to the hospital" She explained to him, waiting until he nodded. _

"_Will he be okay?" Damian asked, his eyes searching for an answer. _

_Silence greeted him._

* * *

><p>He was being shaken awake by rough hands, his head snapping up and eyes snapping open almost painfully. He blinked around the bright room, noticing that the curtains were still drawn. Emily stepped back, biting her lip and staring at him.<p>

"What?" He demanded.

"You were crying," She sighed, "In your dream"

Another coffee was shoved into his hands, he enjoyed the warmth but there was no way he could bring himself to drink it.

"How long was I asleep for?" He asked, as Emily sat down on the table. She pushed away some stray coffee cups, keeping her voice low.

Lindsay and Samuel were curled under his jacket, his unnaturally deep snores filling the room.

"Not long enough" She sighed, noticing the dark circles around his eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" Damian asked, besides from Emily, Lindsay, Samuel and he the room was empty.

"They've gone to get food" Emily shrugged, "I couldn't sleep but, I wanted to stay"

Damian nodded, pursing his lips together. He tried to stand up, but his legs felt so weak. He felt weak all over, sighing into the exhaustion, which flooded through him.

"It's about six," Emily informed him, staring at the closed blinds, "Really cold out"

"Cameron hates the cold," Damian muttered.

Emily's eyes widened but she answered anyway, "I know"

"I haven't heard anything," She informed him, before the question could even leave his lips. He nodded his head and placed the untouched coffee next to her, staring at her. He had always liked Emily but never knew much about her. Right now, he was glad she was here and no one else.

"You're blaming yourself," She stated, "Stupid idea"

"It's my fault" Damian snapped.

"Those kids hurt him not because of you but because they are disgusting people.

The same goes for his parents, it's not your fault or his" She replied, her tone was neither passionate nor angry.

"I shouldn't of left him alone" Damian muttered.

"What can you do now?" She countered.

"Feel guilty" He shrugged.

"How's that going to help the situation?" She asked lightly.

He looked at Samuel and Lindsay, jealousy rushing through him. In answer to Emily's question, he just shrugged because she was right but he couldn't dismiss the guilt.

Emily nodded and picked up his drink, taking a long guzzle from it. She licked her lips and put it back in its original place, running her hands through her hair. Damian smiled at her, how different she looked. There was no make up on her face and in comparison to how she usually looked, it was shocking. She was just Emily, the simply beautiful girl and oddly underestimated girl.

"We should all feel guilty," She decided, "None of us saw the signs"

"He made sure of that" Damian sighed, "I should of known"

"You liked him Damian," Emily smiled, "You're not a mind-reader"

"I should have known," He repeated firmly, hands clasping on his hair.

He was tugging at it, feeling as if he tugged hard enough it would all just come out.

"He loved you" Emily sighed, "That boy loved you"

"I love him," Damian answered simply, his hands falling down to his sides as his attention snapped to the door.

Mrs. McGinty entered with Mr. McGinty, their eyes snapping onto Damian's. He got to his feet and stared at them, gulping thickly. Once again a brick was lodged in his throat and all he needed was more bad news. If he heard anymore, the brick would probably suffocate him. She embraced her son quickly, before pulling away and smiling sadly at him.

The other entered behind her, Bryce and Alex were clutching bags of food. Marissa was holding on to Hannah, tears pouring from her face. Damian couldn't hear anything, it was like he had become suddenly deaf. He could see everyone speak to him, see their mouths move but his brain could not understand the words.

Words, questions and phrases flittered through his head, but no words came from his mouth. His lips opened, ready to use the words but they never arose. Mr. McGinty clapped his son on the back, tears pouring down the rarely emotional man's face.

"Oh God" Damian gasped.

* * *

><p>He placed his hand on the cold steel handle, trying to find courage to just open the door. He bit his lip and pushed, deciding to jump headfirst. The room was bright, filled with such natural light that Damian had to squint. He walked over to the bed slowly, not bothering to close the door. He placed his hands on the edge and just looked at Cameron, pale as a sheet. The boy looked utterly peaceful and remarkably beautiful, as he lay in the bed.<p>

A sob rose up in his stomach but he swallowed it heavily, feeling the pain as it was ignored. He sat down in the seat, knowing that soon he would collapse. Not from sadness but from the physical and emotional strain he had undergone in under twenty-four hours. He placed his right hand on Cameron's left, staring at the pearly white skin against his.

The bruises were still evident on Cameron's face, the blood dried from Browne's assaults. He held Cameron's hands tightly, trying not to stare at the thick bandages, which covered the deep scars. He brought Cameron's weak hands towards him, pressing his lips against the cool skin. He loved this boy, he would love him until his own death.

Damian let out a slight sob, wishing that he could tell Cameron all his thoughts. Assure Cameron that he loved him so desperately, that he wouldn't be able to survive without the hipster. There was no question in Damian's mind, that Cameron had loved him in return. The words scrawled into the boy's treasured notebook, assured him of this.

He heard the door open but refused to turn around to look.

Mrs. McGinty's heart broke at the scene in front of her, her son looked so lost. She walked over to him and ran her hands over his hair affectionately, trying not to sob herself. She held her son as the sobs shook him, her heart breaking even more. A new doctor entered the room, pausing before he walked over to the sobbing pair.

He put the folder on the bed and placed a comforting hand on Mrs. McGinty. She straightened herself up and brushed her hair with her fingers, her mouth forming a hard line again. The door cracked open as the rest of the Glee Club filed in, Marissa leaning on Alex for support. Lindsay was clutching Samuel's side, a sob escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry" The doctor sighed, picking up the folder once again.

They crowded around the bed, every single member brought to tears. Alex bit his lip, trying hard to forget what he was seeing. They all look lost for words, Damian could feel all their emotions seeping into him. He tried to say something but there was nothing to say.

_I never dreamt it'd be this way_

_I've lost any chance for me to say_

_To say that I miss you, say that I love you_

_Will someone please tell me I'm okay_

Damain sung the lyrics softly, his voice breaking and bending in awkward places. He was overcome with sobs, his voice collapsing. Lindsay took over the lyrics, her voice soft and quiet.

_I wasn't prepared for what's to come_

_A life made of memories gone so young_

_And now I'm regretting all I've done_

_But in your heart know that I'm with you all along_

She sighed, tears falling down her face. She clutched on tighter to Samuel, burying her head in his shoulder. He continued to sing, his voice gruff.

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting_

_Whenever you call, I will be there_

_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

_I'm in your heart tonight_

_I never thought that this could go_

_And take me away from all I know_

_And leave me to think I'm on my own_

_But your love will take me, you were the one..._

Marissa sung the lyrics softly, placing a gentle kiss on her friend's forehead. She brushed his hair back affectionately and then placed her other hand on top of Damian and Cameron's entwined hands. She felt the coolness of the boy's skin and she let out a shaky breath.

_Who sat through nights_

_You held me tight_

_And made sure I'm okay_

_And I thank you for the love you gave to me_

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting_

_Whenever you call, I will be there_

_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

_I'm in your heart tonight..._

They sung all the lyrics together.

_Tonight..._

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting_

_Whenever you call, I will be there_

_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting_

_Whenever you call, I will be there_

_Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright_

_And if I should fall, I know you're waiting_

_And if I should call, I know you're there_

_If ever you cry just know_

_I'm in your heart tonight..._

_I'm in your heart tonight._

Damian's head fell on Cameron's stomach, still clutching the boy's hand. He could not think, or begin to feel any of the emotions, which were bubbling under the surface. The love he felt for Cameron made his heart ache, as it dawned on him how much time he has wasted. He would worry if the boy reciprocated his feelings, not ever taking a chance. Taking their shot at happiness, keeping them apart for longer than needed.

He heard a collective sigh around the room, his head snapping up to stare around them. Lindsay was falling down, Samuel critically trying to hold her up. Marissa was clutching the side of the bed, howling loudly. She pressed her head against the cold metal, her chest heaving as she tried to breath.

Ellis had a hand pressed to her lips, shaking her head like she couldn't comprehend what was going on. Alex and Matheus were leaning against the wall, both boy's looking detached from the scene. Mrs. McGinty was clutching her husband, who was watching Damian carefully and stroking his wife's hair. Bryce and Emily were there, his head on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist. She was sobbing, Bryce, like Samuel was trying to hold the girl up.

He felt it then, pressure returning his own cobra-like grip. His eyes snapped down to his hand, loosing his grip but he could not remove his hand. He watched the knuckles flex and release, heard the groan, which escaped from the boy's lips.

"No" He gasped, eyes flashing up to the darker blue ones, which stared at him. Cameron smiled faintly, his skin slowly heating up but he shivered still, the cold eclipsing his heart.

"Don't ever do that to me" Damian sobbed, as the fair boy stroked his cheek comfortingly.

"I just couldn't leave you," Cameron smiled weakly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would like to thank you all for reading this story and I would appreciate comments and reviews on this chapter more than anything. I was crying while writing this, no joke. Maybe I held out on you guys, because I finished this awhile ago and have just been looking over it every so often, trying desperately to make it perfect. You guys deserve for this to be perfect. <strong>_

_**I want to thank all of you, who reviewed and made me feel as if this story needed to be heard! I am filled with so much thank you's, so I may sound like a moron but this story meant a lot to me. **_

_**Please review lovelies **_

_**3 Signing off on this story, **_

_**Run Before You're Dead - ClareBelle23 xx **_


End file.
